Arnold and Helga: Sealed With a Kiss
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: There are two families. The Patakis on the left side of the neighborhood, and the Shortmans on the other. They felt hatred towards one another. But from these two families, came two star-crossed lovers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Melody here and yes, I'm still working on LpP chapter 6. But lately, I wanted to make another story involving the romance of Arnold and and Helga! So I thought of what would make a perfect story and then... _it_ hit me. A movie! 29:00**

 **And not just ANY movie! It was my _favorite_ movie of all time! _'Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a KIss'_! Long story short, when I was in my preteens, I first watched this movie on Netflix and the reason I fell totally in love with this movie was because hehe...**

 **Uh here's a fact about me I'm a TOTAL hopeless romantic. Now if you haven't heard or seen this movie before, then I REALLY recommend you all watch it if you secretly love mushy and gushy romcoms! Here's the link to watch it!** **watch/v14792451GKSBB4p6**

 **But anyway, yeah I just thought of this movie and it would be _PERFECT_ to have it in a Hey Arnold! version! And speaking of this amazing, over the top, SPECTACULAR show, I don't own it obviously, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I don't own the movie, which is a _blessing_ from heaven, it belongs to Phil NIbbelink, who is practically a GENIUS!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Narrator/Friar Simmons: "Once upon a time, in a place that is not very different from our own, there lived two families. Alike in dignity, differing only...the behavior. The Patakis. And the Shortmans. The Patakis were cruel and no good. And the Shortmans were good and kind-heart."

"But nonetheless, they also didn't want to bring harmony, and felt pure hatred, towards the Patakis because of how they were. The fight between them went so old, the two families forgot on how, or why, or even when it all started. But from these two foes, came two star-crossed lovers..."

* * *

It was a spring day here in Hillwood, and a kid was walking on the sidewalk, humming to himself with a small smile, enjoying the weather, and his name was Sid Shortman. As he was walking, Sid started to dance a little to a song that he was listening to in his head, but somehow while he was dancing a little on the sidewalk, Sid accidently bumped into someone as he complained in surprise and looked up in shock and fear.

"A-A Pataki!" "A Shortman!" Said the Pataki as Sid can tell because he wore the color blue. The young Pataki looked down at the Shortman, who wore green, in hatred with an angry scowl, growling slightly. Sid yelped again in fear and panic as he ran back towards their side of the neighborhood.

The side of the Shortmans.

Sid then sees Gerald, another Shortman, and also one of his friend, sitting down on a stoop while leaning his back against a step of the stone stoop, eating something. He started calling out his name in a panic voice. "Geraaaald! Geeeerraaaaaaald!"

Gerald, who was sitting down on a stoop while leaning his back against a step of the stone stoop. as he was eating a candy bar while closing his dark brown eyes, enjoying his treat in peace, opened his eyes in annoyance as he see's Sid being chased by a Pataki.

Gerald sighed as he ate the last bit of his candy bar and threw the wrapper behind his back. He sat up on the stoop as Sid came onto the side of the stoop, feeling like he had nowhere to go. He started to whimper a little in fright, not knowing what to do, but he knew that Gerald would save him. But...

"Well Sid, I knew thee well!" Gerald said in a sarcastic voice as he he smiled in amusement while laughing a little and having a hand over his forehead in a dramatic way. Sid looked up at Gerald with surprise in his eyes. But then he sees the Pataki coming towards him in anger, ready to pound him. Sid whimpered in fear as he said. "Uh a-anytime Gerald...!"

Usually, Gerald Shortman was the one who makes everyone laugh, have fun, and mostly have a smile on their faces, but like right now, this has happened before to Sid, Gerald, and everyone else in the Shortman family. And Gerald, or any of the other stronger kids, would stand up to any Pataki who comes in their way.

But right now, Sid was starting to think that Gerald was actually playing or not. As the Pataki was running more towards Sid, Sid took covered, hoping and praying that the punch wouldn't hurt so much, but then he felt a presence in front of him as he heard a "Hmph!" in confidence.

Sid then opened his dark green eyes with surprise as he see's Gerald facing the Pataki with a scowl, the Pataki cowering in fear as he was crouching down lower than Gerald's size, Gerald looking down at him in anger. He then held up a hand in a dramatic way and said, "To be! Or not to be!" Gerald waved his hand down as he put it back to side of his body.

"That is...the question. Capiche?" The Pataki whimpered a little more in fear as he looked over to the other Shortman. Sid chuckled a little mischievously as he grinned a little. "Hehehe he has definitely _not_ to be." The Pataki looked back at Gerald as he was smiling a little then started to growl a little.

The Pataki then yelped in fear as he ran the other way. Gerald looked at Sid and laughed a little as they both started to chase after the Pataki while Gerald continued on laughing, having fun like always when this happens to them. They continued to chase after the Pataki as they went to the _other_ side of the neighborhood.

The side of the Patakis.

But as the two Shortmans continue to chase the Pataki, Gerald decided to have a little more fun with the chase. He then grabbed out a slingshot as he grabbed a pebble from the sidewalk while running after the enemy, as he shot the small rock at the Patakis back head, making him complain in pain out loud.

But the loud cry out in pain was actually loud enough to get some of the Patakis attention, seeing one of their fellow Patakis in danger by two Shortmans! They all scowled as they got out slingshots, water balloons, pebbles for ammo for the slingshots, helmets, and trash can lids for shields.

As the three kids finally made it to the Patakis area, Gerald and Sid suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked at the group of Patakis in surprise. Surprised to see a few more Patakis with weapons and angry scowls. They both grinned and laughed nervously as the Patakis charged at them, yelling while running towards the two enemies.

Gerald and Sid yelled in fear while running from the group of Patakis as they ran back to their side of the neighborhood. But as the chase was still going on, the Shortman family heard the yelling as they all immediately thought of the Pataki family attacking their kind.

As the Patakis continued to run towards the two Shortmans, they all stopped as they see all of the Shortman family scowling and glaring at them, weapons such as slingshots, water balloons, pebbles for ammo for the slingshots, helmets, and trash can lids for shields, the same weapons the Pataki family had. Gerald and Sid smiled and chuckled smugly at the small group of Patakis, Gerald waving at them.

Immediately, the Pataki group fled in terror to the other direction of the neighborhood, as all of the Shortman family went after them, including their leader, Phil Shortman. And from on top of the roof of a certain big boarding house, a girl Pataki with gold pigtails and a pink bow, had her blue eyes in slight annoyance and surprise from the roof to see two Shortmans chasing one of her fellow Patakis.

But as the chase continued on, Gerald then slingshotted a pebble at one of the Patakis head, them complaining in pain out loud. But the loud cry out in pain was actually loud enough to get _all_ of the Patakis attention, seeing some of their fellow Patakis being chased by the entire Shortman family!

Then the leader, Bob Pataki, yelled out while pointing at the Shortman family. "Chaaaarrrge!" The rest of the Pataki family scowled as they got out slingshots, water balloons, pebbles for ammo for the slingshots, helmets, and trash can lids for shields. They all ran up towards the Shortman family, ready to attack them, and so did the Shortman family.

Then the fight began.

There were yelling, water balloons being thrown in the air and at other kids, pebbles being shoot across the neighborhood, and Gerald and Sid looked at the huge battle in surprise. It was sorta rare to see a fight go on in the neighborhood. And Gerald didn't know why, but he always had fun with it.

He guessed that because no one ever got hurt, except for a few bruises and scratches of course. "Haha! Ah! The world's a stage!" "So what are we waiting for? Attack!" Sid said as he and Gerald started to attack the Patakis. Meanwhile, the two leaders of the two families were throwing tomatoes at each other, feeling more hate towards each other.

"Is that all you got old ma-?! Ahhh! Hey! Watch the eye!" Bob yelled at Phil as a tomatto hit him right in the eye. Phil laughed a little at Bob as the tomatoes continued to go back and forth, even the other kids started to use them as weapons too! "Hehehe! Well, I ain't so old _now_ huh Pataki?" Bob growled at Phil as he continued to throw tomatoes at his enemy, including Phil.

After a few minutes of fighting between the Shortman family and the Pataki family, there was suddenly a loud burp, and surprisingly, it got everyone's attention quickly, because they all knew the _one_ person who would belched that loud.

They all see Prince Wolfgang standing at a fire escape of a boarding house, with his companion, Sir Ludwig and the rest of his tough and strong buddies behind him, as he had a Yahoo Soda in hand, scowling slightly at everyone. One of the Shortmans then nervously said out loud. "The- the- the prince!"

They all continued to stare at the young Prince in surprise, not knowing what to do, but then Prince Wolfgang looked at them with a dark scowl, glaring at them for wanting them to bow. Then both of the leaders started to bow down to him, starting with Bob, then Phil, and the rest of the kids in the neighborhood bowed with them.

Prince Wolfgang yelled out, "If ever, you disturb this neighborhood again, your very lives will pay the price!" Everyone gasped in shock and fear as the two leaders looked at each other with uneased looks. Prince Wolfgang continued to speak. "Banishment to Elk Island!"

Everyone looked at where the pier was at as they all see Elk Island, a thunderbolt crashing in the dark grey clouds above the island. They all gasped and yelped a little in fear and surprise, including the girl Pataki, who just gasped in surprise, and was watching the whole scene the entire time.

Prince Wolfgang scowled once more at everyone as he yelled out, "Now go! All of you!" He said, waiting for everyone to leave. But they all continued to stand there. With water balloons in their hands, slingshots and pebbles in the other hand or pockets, and most of them were drenched and red due to the tomatoes and water balloons.

The young prince scowled more in annoyance as he yelled out, but in anger, "I SAID _GO!_ " Everyone, except for the two leader who just jumped in surprise at Prince Wolfgang, yelped and whimpered at Wolfgang's powerful and mostly angry voice as they all ran back to their sides of the neighborhood. Gerald and Sid then quickly ran out of there as well with the Shortmans.

Then Prince Wolfgang chuckled a little at all of them, cowering in fear before him. The whole reason why Prince Wolfgang ruled over all of them, was because after his father died due to the Tomato War, he the next in line for the throne, and he had everything he wanted. Well, except for one thing. A bride.

That was the only thing he needed now. And according to the law, it says that if your at least 9, you shall be married to anyone under 16, and Prince Wolfgang was 11, so it was perfect for him to find a girl to marry. And for a while now, he kinda like the Pataki family more than the Shortman family.

The Pataki family was more respectable only towards him and gave him all the goods and raises to him, even if they were greedy. But here's the thing, he were just like them! Prince Wolfgang was _also_ greedy! It was the perfect choice out of all the two families to pick to find the most prettiest girl for him to marry! It was easy! And all he had to do now, was _find_ a girl Pataki worthy for him.

* * *

After the young prince left, and that the two families went to their sides of the neighborhood, Sid was talking to Gerald. "Gerald! Hey Gerald! Boy howdy! Did you see me back there? Man, was I great or what? Beating those dumb Patakis hehe."

Gerald shook his head a little as they both continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Sid my friend, this kinda came to me, But the Patakis are having a party tonight!" Sid looked at Gerald with slight surprise as he gasped a little. But however, Gerald continued to smile as he looked at Sid again. "How 'bout we crash it huh? What do you think?"

The tall hair boy Shortman continued on walking with a smile on his face, feeling pretty excited about crashing the party tonight. "Gerald! Were _Shortman!_ If we go to a _Pataki_ party, they'll eat us alive!" And of course, Gerald still had on a smile. "Ah, but faint hearts _never_ win beautiful girls. Am I right?"

Sid blinked a few times in surprise as he stopped walking. He was sort've a ladies man himself, but he always got so nervous and tongue tied around them somehow. But if there were girls at this party, then Sid had to be there! But he didn't want to get hurt at the party as well. Sid continued on following Gerald as he thought out loud. "Were gonna die were gonna die."

And as they were in front of one of the boarding houses they needed to be, Gerald then stopped as he looked up and smiled more while chuckling a little. "Look up Sid. I think I see my man Arnold up there." They both then see a boy with a wide head on top of the roof.

As Gerald and Sid went to the side of the Shortman large and green boarding house, they stood in front of the fire escape they would always use to climb up to the roof, just to hang out with Arnold. "Hey Arnold!" Gerald called out as he heard no response from his best friend. Then Phil walked towards the two boys, his clothes freshly clean and dry from the fight a few minutes ago.

"Say Gerald, do you know what's been bothering my grandson lately?" "What, Arnold? I think he had way too many Mr. Fudgie bars and went down the wrong pipe. You know what I'm talking about Sid?" "You know, too many Mr. Fudgie bars, you would be puking everywhere. And I should know."

Phil sighed a little as he continued to speak to the two young boys. "Gerald, your Arnold's best friend. Go and ahead cheer Arnold up huh?" Gerald looked up at the old man with a independent smile. "Well alright Phil, I'll see what I can do. Hey Arnold!" Gerald and Sid started to call out Arnold's name as they started to climb the fire escape while Phil went back inside the boarding house.

Meanwhile with Arnold, the football headed boy had his head down in grief as he frowned and had his eyes closed. He then hears a few noises coming from the fire escape as well as a pigeon flew above him. But he didn't turn his head as he continued to look down, seeing his reflection in a large puddle from the fight earlier today as he closed his eyes aga-.

"Hey Arnold! Check it out! Sid has Sidney! And he taught her a new trick!" Sid looked at Gerald with surprising eyes, holding Sidney in his hands. "Wait Gerald, I didn-" "Of _course_ you did Sid! Come on show Arnold one of Sidney's tricks!" Gerald said as he shoved Sid on the shoulders towards Arnold.

But the push was hard enough to make Sid trip on a crack onto the ground of the roof, making Sidney fall out of his hands and somehow made her jump in the air, and landing on top of Arnold's head. Gerald and Sid looked at Arnold in surprise, wondering what was reaction was.

Then Arnold turned around and walked towards the other two boys on the roof. He stood in front of them as Sid got off the ground as he grabbed his frog and said. "Uh...and that was Sidney's new trick! Hehe..." He smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed that Sidney went on top of Arnold's head like that.

Gerald sighed a little, kinda expecting that this would happen, for what his original plan was that this would be actually happen, but with Arnold at least _smiling_ a little. But his best friend didn't and Gerald kinda expected this. And that got him worried. "What's wrong man? Do you feel sick or something?"

Sid, who put Sidney safely back into his hat, went next to Gerald as he said to his football headed friend, "Yeah come on, you can tell us! Were on your side!" Arnold blinked at Gerald as he looked at both of the boys, was about to say something. His emerald green eyes sparkling with grief, sadness, and pain.

But...he couldn't. It was too painful to bring up his problem. And his problem was that he felt alone. Sure he had his best friend Gerald, the other guys, his Grandpa, and the rest of the Shortmans, but...there was something missing. And that was a gi-

"Oh come on man! Give me a break!" Gerald said, making Arnold look up at him in surprise, but also confusion, wondering on what he me-.

 _"_ _Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum!_ " Sid started to sing as he and Gerald had one of each of their hands on Arnold's shoulders. Arnold tried to get a little space between him and the guys, but it didn't work. He started to back up from them towards the ladder, leading to his bedroom/attic, hoping that a small nap may do him some go-

"Woah!" Arnold suddenly fell backwards, the back of his body suddenly hitting his bed. He then sees the guys jumping onto their bed, making Arnold complain out loud in surprise again, and him falling onto the bedroom floor. He got up and threw an annoyed look at his friends as he went to the door, but Gerald and Sid continued to sing to him,getting in his way to the door.

" _Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum!_ " Then Gerald led Arnold to his bed as he and Sid grabbed certain items from the closet. They went back to their gloomy friend as Gerald started to sing as well, then Sid. "Da up da da, da up da da, da up da da." "Wo~oh wo~oh!"

Then they continued to sing to Arnold as they started to show different objects to see if the subject of the object was the problem. Gerald started to show Arnold a baseball mitt and bat to see if he was bored. No sign of more grief. Then Sid showed a Mr. Fudgie Bar to see if he was hungry. Again no sign of sadness.

They kept on singing while showing different objects to Arnold to see if there was any problems, but until Gerald got out a picture of Lila, Arnold gasped a little in shock, and he had hands covering his face. Bingo! Arnold then grabbed his blanket and covered his head, saying, "Come on guy's, I know I have you two and including everyone else, but I'll never find love."

Gerald and Sid, who continued on singing, took the blanket off of their friend as Arnold continued to speak while getting out of the bedroom, grabbing his jacket, and the other two boys following him while they continued singing. "I'm so lonely, and I need a somebody. Someone to love, to call my own, someone who wants to share my home!"

Arnold then sighed as he leaned his back against the hallway wall while closing his eyes. Gerald and Sid stood next to him as they continued on singing. "I need a girl who...will be true. Someone to be with now and..." Arnold walked up to a flower as he smiled at it happily. "and well, forever too!"

He walked up to one of the closets as Arnold sees a mop that, weirdly, had a girls hair shape. "A girl who can love me for who I am." Arnold grabbed the mop out of the closet as held it while smiling more, making it stand on the ground. "I need a girl who will...understand!" Then weirdly enough, Gerald put his head under the mops hair, sorta disguising himself as a girl as he smiled in amusement at Arnold.

Arnold looked at Gerald in surprise or a second, his smile disappearing, until he let go of the mop and continued on walking downstairs. "Arnold my man! If it's a _girl_ now then watch, I just got the thing! I _know_ just the place!" Arnold then started to go into one of the bathrooms and started to brush his tufts of cornflower with a comb.

"Oh come on Gerald! That won't help so just leave me alone?" Arnold said tiredly as he continued to comb out his hair. Sid then said, "Arnold, Arnold! Your passing up a one chance of a lifetime!" Arnold sighed a little while continuing to brush through his hair while looking into the mirror.

"Were talking about a variation of _beautiful!_ All those _gorgeous_ girls!" "Sid come on!" "All begging to me you!" Gerald said. "Please?" Arnold begged a little while rolling his eyes a little, wanting all of this nonsense to stop from his best friend.

But of course, his best friend continued to speak. "Just think Arnold! A veritable girls display! A true man's paradise!" Gerald said as Sid agreed with him. Arnold sighed again as he closed the bathroom door behind him as he finished walking down to the bottom of the big boarding house.

"I don't want some party girl, I want to find a beautiful sapphire jewel! I just don't want any girl, I want to find a love that's real! I don't want just some girl just walking in this city! _I wanna find a girl that's gonna be right for me~e~e!_ "

Arnold suddenly said happily as he grabbed the wall of the entrance of the kitchen as he started to hang there while continuing to sing. " _I wanna find a girl that's right for me~! I wanna find a girl that's right for me~! I~I~I~I~ wanna find a girl that's right for me~!_ "

The blond boy then opened the front door as he hanged there by holding onto the door handle. " _A giiiirrrrrl that's riiiiight for me~e~e~!_ " He then turned around, to face his friends, and said with a confident smile. while punching in the air above him "Let's party!"

Gerald and Sid smiled more at their friend, happy that he was his regular self. "Partying is my specialty!" Gerald said as he, Sid, and Arnold started to walk out of the boarding house and the three boys were now talking about what they will do at the party.

* * *

 _At the Pataki party at night..._

On the top of a big blue boarding house, there was yellow and orange lights hanging above the party, upbeat jazz music as everyone in the Pataki family started to dance to the music and talking, except for one person though. It was a girl with gold pigtails who was scowling slightly in annoyance, and mostly in boredom, at the music and the people dancing in front of her.

The girl was named Helga G. Pataki, the daughter of the King, Bob Pataki. She was known for to be one of the most toughest girls in the Pataki family, aside from her father of course. And also known for to be one of the most prettiest girls in the Pataki family also.

And lately, her father wanted Helga to find a groom in their family so she would have a king before she becomes queen. But Helga wasn't looking for a groom from her family. She was looking for a boy from somewhere else. The reason why, was that she wanted to marry a guy that would see past her blustery and sour side! And also for them to not be a jerk.

Deep down, Helga was just a shy, kind, and sweet girl, but she had to hide it so that others wouldn't walk all over her. Helga was a Pataki! And Patakis have to stay strong and tough! So up until now, Helga was still having trouble dealing with this. And she only agreed to be at the party so she can get off the whole groom problem, but unfortunately, that didn-

"Um Helga?" Said a small voice as Helga blinked, feeling a little surprised, as she sees Nurse Phoebe standing next to her. Nurse Phoebe had been promoted as a nurse for the Pataki family last year, and after a few months of cleaning and whatnot, Helga and Phoebe began best friends. Helga rarely had any friends before Phoebe came along, so right now, she was kinda happy to see Phoebe.

"Yeah Pheebs?" Helga said, calling Phoebe her nickname, which she calls her that most of the time. "Are you ok? You been standing here for a while. Is something wrong?" Said Phoebe, looking at the tall girl with concern. Helga looked at Phoebe for a few more seconds, until she looked around to see if anyone else was near them.

No one was near the back of the roof, so the coast was clear. Helga then whispered, just in case, to Phoebe. "Remember my...groom problem we talked about?" Phoebe dark blue eyes widened a little and her mouth was open, indicating an 'Oh!' from her.

Helga nodded at Phoebe. "Well...I just don't know what to do Phoebe. I want to find that kind of guy you know?" Phoebe hummed and nodded at Helga as her best friend continued to speak. "I want to find him, but no, if the other Patakis, especially _Bob_ , found out about my situation, then they'll _force_ me to marry some...some _jerk!_ "

Helga sotra yelled out in annoyance as some of the Patakis, near the two girls, looked at them with surprising and confusing eyes. Helga started to scowl and growl as she yelled at them. "Take picture you chuckleheads! It'll _last_ longer!" Immediately, the other Patakis continued to dance to the music, while mostly walking away, out of fear by the angry girl.

Helga sighed in annoyance as she leaned her back against the edge of the roof, rubbing the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself down. " _Criminy_ I'm surrounded by jerks and idiots..." The tall girl mumbled to herself as she continued on trying to calm herself down. Phoebe still looked at her best friend with worry, but then she smiled as she found a small to make Helga feel a little better.

Phoebe then started to walk away from Helga as she looked at Phoebe in confusion, curious on why she was walking away now. But then thinking that Phoebe was just walking away from her just to give her some space, Helga stopped rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The girl Pataki looked down to see the rest of the beautiful city. There was not only two families in this city, there were Wellingtons, Horowitzs, Gammelthorpes, you name it! But those families weren't rivals. The only families that were rivals were the Patakis and the Shortmans.

The rest of the families always hated the two for fighting and being in disharmony. But heck, even if they would get together some day, they would still hate them! Which was why they barely visit each other. Everytime a fight always starts, which is mostly everyday, the other people in the city would always stay in their boarding houses, stores, or anywhere else, as long as it was away from the fight.

Helga sighed once more as she looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy and a lot of stars were out, including the big, bright, and beautiful moon. It was a truly beautiful sight according to Helga. A fact about Helga, she secretly loved to write poetry. And not just any poetry, romantic poetry.

Poems about finding that special someone, hoping that someday they would find her instead of vise versa, and right now deep down, Helga was kinda hoping that...the guy of her dreams...would find her tonight. Helga shook her head a little, trying not to believe in such a thing. "Please, as if that would happen."

Helga mumbled to herself as she continued to watch the night sky, enjoying, and feeling relaxed by, the view. Little did she know, the boy of her dreams was actually coming here at the party tonight, but something else will be coming here as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and the guys..._

As Arnold, Gerald, and Sid were at an alleyway that was a few blocks down, Gerald pointed at the top of the boarding house with a smile. "Arnold behold! All of those _girls!_ " Arnold looked at the big boarding house, that was the Patakis, in shock and disbelief. "Gerald! Are you crazy?!" He said in a loud whisper as Arnold looked at Gerald with disbelief.

"Yeah I ain't crazy Arnold. But you know the Gammelthorpes ar-" "No Gerald! _This_ is a _Pataki_ party! _We_..." Arnold pointed at Gerald and Sid, including himself, "...are Shotmans. _They_..." Arnold pointed at the blue and big boarding house a few blocks away. "...will _kill_ us!" He then did a gesture of slicing his neck.

Sid went a little pale at what Arnold said. "Kill us? What do you mean us? Huh? What? Oh you know heh, I just remembered something heh. Boy Howdy look at the time. You know what, I'll see you later. I'm gonna go home. By- ahhh!" Gerald cut off Sid as he grabbed him and Arnold by the shoulders. "Guy's guy's relax! Just watch and learn from the master!"

Gerald walked forward and started to climb one of the fire escapes. He grabbed one of the laundry strings as Gerald pulled one of the strings towards him. He started to grab clothes, that were blue, and started to put the blue clothes over his green clothes. After 5 minutes of changing, Gerald had on blue clothing, and said, "And viola! I am a Pataki!"

Sid and Arnold looked at Gerald with surprising eyes, until Sid stuttered out, "O-Oh yeah, you look just like a Pataki heh. W-Were gonna die...!" "No Geraldd, if they find out, there's gonna be a big fight, and when Prince Wolfgang finds out he'll..." While he was speaking, Arnold looked over to his right for a second and looked back at his friends.

But then he gasped to see that Prince Wolfgang stomping up to their direction, not knowing the three boys presence. The three Shortmans hid on top of one of the small boarding houses, hoping that the Prince didn't see them going up there. Prince Wolfgang stopped as he looked up and smiled. He was seeing Bob Pataki hosting a party. And Prince Wolfgang loved parties.

He chuckled a little as he said to himself. "Let's party." Prince Wolfgang started walking towards the green building with a smirk. Arnold, Gerald, and Sid looked at the Prince, seeing him walk away. Prince Wolfgang went up to the rooftop, which surprisingly, the three Shortmans could see from where they were at.

They see Prince Wolfgang pushing Bob Pataki out of his way, asking on where was the food at on the roof mostly full of people. But as Bob Pataki was trying to speak to the young Prince, Prince Wolfgang then stopped as there was someone in front of him. It was a girl.

 _Gasp!_

There was a small gasp from one of the boys as it was Arnold that gasped in surprise and...awe. And the reason why was that it was the girl! He didn't know why, for a split second, but he felt confused on what he felt. But then he knew...it was love at first sight.

The girl had a unibrow that was thin and, to Arnold, really pretty. She also had gold pigtails that had small pink roses in them and were shiny and glowing like the sun was setting. Her outfit was a light blue with pink and purple roses on it as a design. And finally, her eyes.

Her eyes were a gorgeous and bright ocean blue. How they had beautiful shades and highlights of blue, and, to Arnold again, the best part was that how the yellow and orange lights were glowing bright, making the Pataki girl's ocean blue eyes more sparkling and...there were specks in her eyes too.

Arnold felt so hypnotized by her for a few seconds, being completely lost by her natural beauty. But then he got out of the trance as King Bob said, "Oh Prince Wolfgang, this is my daughter, Helga G. Pataki." Helga bowed at the Prince, trying to act formal and respectable towards him, though on the inside she hated him.

Arnold's green eyes widened more as he heard the beautiful girls name. _'Helga...'_ He said in his mind. His heartbeat quickened, and he felt his face getting warm, a little. Arnold then mouthed out her name. His heart beated increased a bit more as well as his blush on his face. But then he stopped feeling on what he was feeling towards Helga.

Because of someone in his way. Suddenly, Prince Wolfgang smirked at Helga as bent down a little towards her. "Hi." Prince Wolfgang said, not noticing his breath was green and hitting Helga right in the face. She then coughed, still trying to act formal, and not to show any signs of negativity to the Prince.

"I-It's an honor..." C _ough cough!_ "...to meet you sirree." _Ack! Cough cough!_ Prince Wolfgang, who didn't notice Helga coughing, smirked more as he turned to the band and said, "Mistro! Hehe a Tango please?" The music instructor rolled his eyes at the Prince as he started to lead the band to play tango music.

Prince Wolfgang chuckled a little as he took a step towards Helga. "Hehe let's dance." helga blinked in surprise at his request as she tied to hold back a scowl. The reason why she hated him was because he was greedy and cruel just like her family. Heck, Helga would rather dance with a _Shortman_ then to dance with the Prince!

"I uh- woah!" Helga was suddenly pulled closer to Prince Wolfgang as wrapped an arm around her waist, and grabbed her hand, tightly as they began to dance. Well, Prince Wolfgang dragged Helga instead of her dancing with him. But as the young continued to 'dance' with Helga, he had his eyes closed, and his head held high.

Prince Wolfgang was starting to shoving people and tables, making the people complain in pain and annoyance by the young Prince shoving them, which of course he didn't notice. The young Prince then dipped Helga roughly as he smiled with a toothy smile. "Hehe you dance divinely."

Helga tried to smile, while holding back the angry scowl she felt on her lips. But the scowl was stronger as she had on a small scowl. "Really? I hadn't no- yahh!" Then Prince Wolfgang continued to 'dance' with Helga while continuing to shove people and tables. But only this time he was now stepping on their feet.

They complained a little louder, while Arnold, Gerald, and Sid cringed at the cries of pain on the roof they were on still. Then they hear Helga complain in pain as the Prince stepped on her foot and also stepping on the end of her dress, making her slightly choke.

Arnold looked at the whole scene and said to himself, "Poor girl...!" He then looked at Sid and said, "Hey, come on Sid! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Arnold grabbed some of blue clothes Gerald still had in his hand as he quickly put them over his green clothes.

Arnold smiled to himself as he got off the roof through the fire escape as he looked up to his friends. "Oh come on!" He then gestured the two boys to come along with him as Gerald chuckled a little and followed Arnold to the party on the roof.

Sid groaned a little in worry and fear. "Oh Arnold. Come on this isn't gonna work. Oh come on you guys no no no were doomed." He grabbed the last of the clothes as he went the fire escape as he started to put the blue clothing over his green clothing while following the others to the party.

After 5 minutes of going upto the fire escape of the Patakis boarding house, they see Bob Pataki at the entrance, greeting people in. But as he was about to greet the three Shortmans in disguise, "Welcome Welco- ack!" He suddenly got hit in the arm and fell onto the floor by the Prince, continuing to 'dance' with Helga.

As they walked around, Gerald started to greet people. "Hey what's goin on you guys how's you doing? Good? Good I feel good too. I look good. You know, I feel good and I do look good." Arnold started to grin a little, whispering to himself. "Gerald, I can't take you anywhere..."

Sid walked with the others as he was slouching and sulking. "I really don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here." Gerald then leaned in towards Sid a little and said, "Sid shush and smile." Gerald smiled big at the Patakis as Sid pretended to smile for a second then rolling his eyes. "Hehe hello heh. Swell party."

The three boys then suddenly looked at Prince Wolfgang in surprise as Arnold got an annoyed looked on his face as he went over to an empty table to get a better view on what the Prince was doing to harm Helga in any way. As he crouched down to a table, he see's and hears Helga complaining in surprise by Prince Wolfgang making her feet hit a table leg near them.

Arnold's annoyed look increased at the sight and mostly at the Prince. "Get your hands off of her." He mumbled to himself as Arnold continued to watch over Helga and Prince Wolfgang. Meanwhile, Gerald was looking around to see if any pretty girls were he-.

"Oof!" He suddenly bumped into someone as Gerald sees a girl, an inch or two smaller than him, looking up at him in surprise, her dark blue eyes sparkling with surprise. Gerald couldn't help but feel his face feeling warm, and his heartbeat quickened, all of the sudden.

But aside from the weird feelings he had, Gerald smiled at the girl before him nonetheless. "Hey there. The names Gerald. What's yours?" Phoebe couldn't help but blush at the boy in front of her. Normally, boys would never had interest in her since she was just a nurse.

 _'But...maybe this boy might different...! I mean he did introduced himself after all!'_ She said in her head as Phoebe smiled back at Gerald, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Hello Gerald. My name is Phoebe and...i-it's nice to meet you." Phoebe smiled sheepishly while blushing a little more.

Gerald blushed more himself at the, he ever noticed up until now, cute sight he was witnessing. But Gerald smiled more as he grabbed Phoebe's hand gently, both of the two kids shaking. "It's...nice to meet you too." Gerald and Phoebe continued to smile at each other as they were now hand in hand.

But then they blushed more at their hands grasping each other. They both pulled away from each other as Gerald and Phoebe's hands ungrasped. There was now silence between the two, not knowing what to do or say, but Gerald cleared his throat a little.

He then started to talk to Phoebe, acting like what just happened a few minutes ago between him and her wasn't a big deal. Phoebe smiled at Gerald a bit as they started to talk and laugh with each other, getting to know each other better during the party.

Meanwhile with Sid, he was having trouble finding a pretty girl to speak to as well. Sure he wanted to find a pretty girl to talk to for once in his life, but while being surrounded by the whole Pataki family while doing so in disguise? Sid felt a slight pain of fear and panic in his stomach just thinking about it.

He sighed a little as he continued to walk around. "I really don't want to be here. I really don't-" But then Sid stopped as he sees someone. It was a girl! The girl had six parts, that were separated by hair ties, of her hair being separated into six pigtails, her skin was a light dark, her eyes were a light green, and she had on a simple dark green dress.

And it looked like that girl was holding something in her hands, that was something moving, and Sid found it interesting, whatever it was. He then walked up to the h=girl, feeling more interested on what was in his hand, and less nervous about walking up to a pretty girl.

"Uh excuse me? But what do you have in your hands?" He asked, feeling more curious on what the girl had in her hands. The girl looked at the boy in slight surprise, hiding the moving green thing in her hands. "Wait are...are you actually curious?" She asked.

Sid raised an eyebrow at the girl, but then smiled at her, not once feeling nervous or scared of talking to her. "Well yeah, of course!" He faintly smiles at her. The girl couldn't help but blush slightly at the boys expression, but smiled back at him. "Well, if your that curious, then take a look!"

The girl then opened her hands as she had a frog. Sid gasped a little in surprise, not expecting a frog. He them smiled excitingly at her. The girl looked at the boy with confusion, but before she got to ask on what got the boy excited about, Sid started to explain to her.

"I love frogs! And here's the best part, I have one too!" _'I really do want to be here. I DO want to be here! Wow...!'_ He got out Sidney from his hat as she ribbit happily. The girl gasped a little as she smiled at the cute frog. "You do? I always thought that boys found it gross when they see frogs! Heck, even bugs." Sid chuckled a little as he let the girl see more of Sidney.

"Well, I guess I'm not just any boy then! And I never knew that girls would like frogs! And wait, you like bugs too?" The girl giggled a little at his question, and of course to Sidney acting adorable. "Well yeah of course! I've always been more of a bug person then a frog person though, but lately, I've started to like them just as much."

SId smiled more at the girl he was standing in front of. "By the way, I actually never got your name. My names Sid." The girl smiled at Sid as she held out a hand for him to shake as he shook it. "And my names Nadine." The the two kids started to talk while getting to know each other and let their frogs solcialize.

And finally, Arnold continued to watch over Helga and Prince Wolfgang while to one empty table to another, heck even being behind other people to not be seen. But as the music was almost over, Arnold looked at Helga with a loving half lidded gaze as her shiny and glowing pigtails flowed beautifully everytime she was dragged by the Prince.

Then the music stopped as all of the Patakis applauded and cheered. Arnold looked around him in disbelief, Gerald rolled his eyes while clapping a little, and Sid, who had Sidney on his head, felt Sidney jump off his head and onto the ground.

The Prince laughed a little as he smiled and bowed at everyone while grasping Helga tightly around her waist. Helga looked exhausted, so did the music instructor, and really annoyed with the Prince for as she was about say something, but Prince Wolfgang cut her off. "You know Helga, I'm not married yet." Helga rolled her eyes at him. "I can't imagine why..." She mumbled to herself.

Prince Wolfgang let go of Helga as she almost fell to the ground, but she caught herself. "Now you stay right here because, I've made a _very_ important decision!" Helga looked up at him in confusion as he continued. "I'm gonna ask your dad, something _very_ important." Helga now looked at him with disgust and so did Arnold.

He started to chuckle a little as he grabbed Helga's hand and started to kiss it a few times. Arnold stuck out his tongue in disgust for what the Prince was doing to Helga. Helga started to scowl a little in anger at the Prince for what he was doing to her. "And just exactly what, is that your gonna ask _Bob?_ " She then pulled her hand away roughly in hatred, but the Prince didn't noticed.

"Tonight, I'm gonna make you the luckiest girl in the city. Hehe." Helga started to cough again as the green, from Prince Wolfgang's breath, hit her again in the face. "Are you crying or something?" Nonetheless, Helga tried to throw in a smile while she tried not to let the bad breath get to her.

But the breath was really bad that she had on a frown and tears started to spill from her eyes. "I'm just so so... _happy_..." Helga said, gritting her teeth in annoyance, disgust, and plead, hoping that the Prince would be gone so she would be gone and go in her room. After what just happened to her, Helga didn't want to deal with these kinds of boys.

Prince Wolfgang laughed a little as he walked over to the entrance of the party, looking around. "Helga's dad?" He asked, wondering on where he went. But then he saw a figure taller than him. "Welcome..." Said the figure as it was Bob, holding his stomach in pain as he had his eyes closed also in pain.

Helga looked at the Prince with confusion and annoyance, actually curious on what he was going to ask Bob. "Ah Pataki, just the man I wanted to speak with. Hehe!" And as Prince Wolfgang was about to ask Bob to take Helga's hand in marriage, a wide head suddenly appeared before Helga, making her blink in surprise and awe at the boy her age.

The boy had tufts of cornflower hair, his outfit was a sapphire blue, and his eyes were a beautiful bright emerald green. Helga couldn't help but be in a trance at the sight she was witnessing. They looked at each other in awe, but then they started to smile and blush at each other, their eyes sparkling with awe and...love.

"Uh...h-hi. Hi..." Arnold said in a awe voice while smiling more at the beautiful girl in front of him, actually being lost by Helga's natural beauty closer to him. Helga smiled and blushed more at the boy as they greeted each other, actually being lost by each other already by their appearances.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe laughed a little at what Gerald just said about one of his friends embarrassing themselves, but then Gerald sees Arnold and a girl staring at each other lovingly. Arnold then rested the side of his face against his right hand, being completely lost by the beautiful angel before him.

Helga blushed a bit more while turning her head to the side shyly, and her batting her eyes a little out of instinct, making her eyelashes flow beautifully, and making her blue eyes more beautiful to Arnold. Gerald smiled at the two as he turned to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe? Since your really smart, can you help with something? It's...a romantic emergency." Phoebe blinked in surprise at this request from Gerald as she sees on what he saw earlier. Phoebe immediately smiled at Helga and the boy, happy that her friend found a boy that she cared about.

She then turned back to Gerald and nodded at him, agreeing to go along with Gerald's plan. Gerald smiled more as he went over to the band and Phoebe saw this as she went over to the lights that were against a pole at the center of the rooftop of the big boarding house.

Gerald then whispered to the band and singer to play romantic music as romantic music started to play. Then the lights started to dim and blue started to glow, and a disco ball from the center of the roof started to shine spin in place, all around the roof.

Arnold and Helga looked around, the now romantic filled air, place then looked back at each other with small smiles. Then the singer started to sing, " _Ahhh...love is in the air~r._ " Helga couldn't help but smile more at Arnold, but then they were suddenly pulled to the center of the roof by Gerald and Phoebe.

Arnold and Helga pulled pushed closer to each other as Arnold had an arm wrapped around Helga's waist, Helga had a hand on Arnold's shoulder, and their hands were intertwining as they were close to each other on the dance floor, looking at each other in awe, and the white light being above them.

" _Love is everywhere~. When a boy, meets a girl as they...fall in love~. Very in love~ haha._ " Then the singer started to scatter while the music continued to play in the background. Everyone looked at the two kids standing there on the dance floor, including Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, and Nadine.

But as Prince Wolfgang continued to talk to Bob the entire time, without noticing the change of atmosphere and music obviously, "Hey so, since I'll be marrying your daughter Pataki, can I call you da- huh?" Prince Wolfgang then sees Helga with a another boy as they both started to smile at each other in their embrace.

"Hey, that's that's my girl!" He said as Gerald and Sid heard him. Gerald quickly grabbed the microphone and began to sing, _"Woah! It's time to go~!"_ "It's time to go!" " _Ar~Arnold~._ "Prince started to stomp towards the two blondes with an angry scowl, growling slightly, while Arnold and Helga moved closer to each other.

 _"It's time to go~!" "_ It's time to go!" " _Ar~Arnooollllllld~!"_ "Let's go let's go let's go!" _"Aha!_ " Then the music ended for as Arnold and Helga, who had their eyes closed while moving closer, were about to kiss, their lips a few centimeters away, Arnold opened his eyes in surprise as he turned his head to the right.

What got Arnold out of for him about to kiss Helga, he heard loud complains of annoyance and mostly pain, also loud thuds, from his right. He then sees the Prince stomping towards Arnold, while shoving people, tables, and chairs out of his way roughly, scowling dark at him. Arnold then said with a nervous smile, "Gotta go."

Helga, who opened her eyes a minute ago to see on why her beloved, she now secretly called the boy that, didn't kiss her but now knew why, as she sees the boy of her dreams being chased by the Prince, him leaving her. But surprisingly, he stood on the other side of her, Helga blinking in surprise at this.

"Oops I almost forgot." Arnold then used his tippy toes to kiss the tall girl on the cheek real quick, before he got chased by Prince Wolfgang again. Helga felt her body frozen in surprise, until she smiled more at the boy of cornflower hair in total awe and love while blushing more.

As the chase continued, everyone ran around the roof, trying not to get in the way of the two boys running. Sid looked in a panic as he turned and quickly grabbed Sidney, put her back in his hat, and turned to Nadine. "I'm sorry Nadine. But...I have to go!"

Nadine looked at Sid in surprise as held her frog, that was named Nash, close to her. "Wait you do? But we just got to know each other!" Sid sighed as he responded back to her. "I know but- yahhh!" He suddenly yelled as he sees Arnold still being chased by and angry Prince Wolfgang coming towards him.

Sid then, without realizing what he was doing, went towards Nadine and jumped a little as he kissed her cheek, and running towards Gerald, saying, "I'll never forget you Nadine!" Nadine just stood there frozen as her face was a light red, still holding the frog she cared about. Until she smiled while putting a hand over her blushing and warm cheek Sid just kissed.

Before Sid ran over towards his other friend, Gerald sighed a little as he turned to Phoebe, who was standing next to him the whole time Prince Wolfgang started to chase Arnold. "Phoebe, I really do wish I could stay, but I have to go." Phoebe eyes widened a little at what Gerald said. "But Gerald I-" "Gerald come on! We gotta go now!"

Sid suddenly said as he looked like he ran here. Gerald's eyes widened a little at what Sid said. He sighed again as he turned back to Phoebe. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but..." He then grabbed Phoebe's hand and kissed it quickly as he let go of her hand, and went with Sid to help Arnold out. "...I'll never forget you I promise!"

Phoebe stood there surprised at what Gerald jut did until she smiled at him running off to help out his friend while she felt her face growing warm with color. Meanwhile, Arnold was still being chased by Prince Wolfgang as he sees a table that had a bunch of food on it.

He quickly made some of the food fall onto to the ground as Arnold ran the other way towards Helga, making the Prince slip on the food, complaining in surprise, and crashing into the table, getting food all over himself as he anger grew more at the football headed boy.

Arnold kinda slid towards Helga with a smile, who the entire time was smiling and blushing at Arnold like an basketcase she was which she didn't mind calling herself that right now, and said, "Oh! It's me again!" Helga smiled and blushed more at Arnold. "You again!" "Oh we gotta stop meeting like this. What will people say?"

Helga then turned her head away while closing her eyes, "Oh let those chuckleheads talk!" Then she felt her cheek being kissed again by the boy of her dreams as she smiled and blushed a little more at him and said, "Stop hehe!" Arnold continued to run away from the Prince as he he ran the other direction to the bottom of the rooftop, making Prince Wolfgang crash into a wall.

He growled more at Arnold as his anger grew more. The chase went all around the rooftop as peoples till went out of the two boys, especially the Princes, way as Arnold went to Helga once again and said. "Hi!" Helga still smiled and blushed at him. "Back again I see?" "Last time I promised!" He kissed her cheek again. "Gotta go." "So Soon?"

Arnold continued to run away from the Prince as he started to climb on top of the pole, that was at the behind on where the band was at, as he was holding onto the rope that was attached to the pole at the center of the floor. As Prince Wolfgang was finally up there, he was about to grab Arnold by the collar, but too late, he jumped off.

Arnold then sees Helga in his direction and Helga caught the rope, the two being close to each other in the air as they swung back to the other pole. "Hi!" "Hey, don't know you from somewhere?" Arnold kissed Helga on the cheek again as she giggled a little at the small affection from him.

But then, Prince Wolfgang quickly grabbed Arnold by the back of his collar, making him choke, and Helga yelling at the Prince, "Hey! Let go of him!" And as the Prince was about to punch the lights out of Arnold, who was closing his eyes, Gerald and Sid pushed Prince Wolfgang, causing him to let go of Arnold, and him hearing from Sid, "So sorry your Majesty!"

Arnold complained in surprise at him falling towards one of the mini poles at the bottom of the boarding house, that was only used for a flag, and only the blue shirt got stuck, that Arnold just slipped out of the shirt, making him fall on the ground, and accidentally revealing himself.

Revealing himself Shortman to the Patakis, the Prince, and _especially_ to Helga!

Everyone looked down at the boy and the Prince gasped. "Arnold!" Then everyone started to make comments at Arnold for being a Shortman in surprise and shock. Helga looked down at Arnold and looked at him in disbelief. She just couldn't believe it! Her beloved was a Shortman! Her _enemy!_

Arnold looked up at everyone in panic, not knowing what to do, but then he sees Gerald and Sid taking off their disguises, The clothing clothing landing on Prince Wolfgang and jumping off the roof, landing on one of the fire escapes, Sid saying, "Oops I'm so sorry your Majesty. Must be off!"

He then started to push Arnold as Sid, Arnold, and Gerald went back to their side of the neighborhood, but before they were officially gone, Gerald, "Had an awesome time though! We really should do this more often!" And then they were gone. Prince Wolfgang scowled in anger and hatred to the three boys, but then Bob suddenly said, "Uh your Majesty?"

Bob then grabbed Helga and pushed her towards the Prince. "Remember sirree. You wanna look your best, for the big wedding tomorrow!" Helga looked surprised and in annoyance at this as she sees Prince Wolfgang smirking at her, saying, "Ah yes. The big wedding. Oh I can't wait!"

Helga felt her stomach churning at the thought of being married to the Prince, her heart beating with panic, but she now couldn't stop thinking that the boy of her dreams, her beloved, her, she now calls her this too, Football Head, Arnold, being a Shortman the whole time they spent together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after the three boys left the side of the Patakis..._

After the three Shortman boys ran back to their side of the neighborhood, they were no longer wearing the blue pants, that came with the clothes they wore, as they threw it into nearby alley trashcan. The three of them started talking about the party the Patakis held.

"Ohoh maaaan! What a party! And the best part was, I met an awesome girl!" Gerald said as he smiled at Sid. "Hehe! I'll say, did you see me when I was talking to that girl Nadine! She was amazing!" Then Gerald looked around. "Hey Arnold! Did you get a load of that Prince?" There was no response. "Arnold? Hey! Arnold!"

Then Sid started to call out to Arnold, wondering on where he went as Gerald went in a mocking voice, "Hey Arnold! Where you at _lover boy?!_ " Arnold, who was at a dark alleyway, looked at his best friend and sigh while shaking his wide head a little. "He knows nothing of true love."

"Hey Arnold! Where are you?!" Gerald said as he and Sid continued to find him and calling out to him. Arnold sighed a little once again. "The night's still young, and my love awaits." Arnold then started to walk back to the Patakis boarding house, seeing if he could find his true love.

Gerald and Sid sighed a little as they continued to walk. "Now how do you like that? The man leaves us like how a girl leaves a guy!" Sid chuckled a little. "Yeah well, at least the girls we met won't leave us though right?" "Yeah I guess so." Gerald chuckled as well as he and Sid continued on walking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold as he went to the back of the Patakis boarding house..._

As Arnold went over the fence of the Patakis boarding house, the moon was full and bright, so he can see everything that may get him in his way. Arnold walked around the backyard as he started thinking on how to find Helga. But then suddenly, he sees a shadow from above. He sees Helga on a balcony! But with a purple nightgown on and her...her hair down!

Arnold quickly went to a nearby tree and bushes as he went into hiding, curious on what Helga was doing. Arnold couldn't help but admire her from afar as her golden hair flowed beautifully as he stared at her in awe. He sighed a little lovingly while smiling a little. "Oh, it is my lady."

Helga then put a hand under her chin as she looked up at the moon and stars, her blue eyes sparkling by the stars and the moonlight. "It is my love." Arnold said as he a loving half lidded gaze while continuing to stare at the golden hair beauty above him. But then she sighed out loud, saying, in a longing, dreamy, and loving voice, with a smile, "Arnold..."

Arnold gasped a little as she continued to speak out loud. "Arnold. _Arnold!_ Where _are_ you my Football Head?" Arnold blushed slightly, at the nickname he was given by Helga, and smiled happily, almost getting out of his hiding place. "I'm right he-" But then he gasped slightly again as he covered his mouth and quickly went back into hiding.

The reason why he did that was because Arnold wanted to hear everything else what Helga was saying. He smiled at her again as he waited for her to continue speaking. "Arnold. A Shortman! The only grandson of my only enemy! Oh criminy...!" Arnold couldn't help but sigh a little lovingly at Helga as she continued.

"But it's only his behavior and color that's my enemy. Oh what's in a behavior and color anyway? It's both nothing more than just that! We all have different behaviors and colors! If only we all can just get past this and I can be with Arnold forever!" Helga said out loud as Arnold still looked at her lovingly.

"Oh _Arnold~!_ If only you and I would be together without anybody in our way! If only I would change my name and you and I would be together! If you would change _your_ name, behavior, and color!" Helga said as she embarced herself with a loving smile as she continued her monologue while leaning against the balcony wall.

"Then you can _take_ me~! And I be yours _forever_ my little love god~! Ohhhh~!" Helga swooned as she closed her eyes and smiled as she finished her monologue while her body slid down against the balcony wall a little. Arnold, who got out of his lovesick gaze, gasped a little once again as he laughed a little out loud, getting Helga's attention.

"I'll take on your word! I'll change my name, my behavior, and be any kind of color you want!" Helga gasped as she threw on a scowl and put her fists up in the air. "Who's there?! I swear I'll use Old Betsy and The Five Avengers to talk with you!" Arnold smiled at his love nonetheless, as he couldn't help but call Helga cute when she gets angry, and he continued to speak.

"I don't need to tell you who I am my _love~!_ Because my name, my behavior, and my color are your enemy!" Helga gasped a little as she smiled at the boy below, realizing that it was Arnold who was speaking to her. "I is never hear you bark a hundred words, and yet I recognize the sound of your sweet voice~!"

She then sees Arnold picking up a handful of dirt and said, "Shall I be brown?" He then put the dirt on on his clothes, earning a, sweet, cute, and music-to-his-ears, giggle from Helga. The dirt went off of his clothes as Arnold smiled more at Helga. "Or? Would you prefer red?"

He took in as much air as he can as Arnold used his right hand to cover his mouth. For a few seconds, his face, but mostly his cheeks, started to turn red as he uncovered his mouth and exhaled the air he was holding in. Arnold then looked up at Helga with a smile as her reaction was another giggle, but then a sigh and blink of lovingness.

The two blondes now stared at each other as above them, there were two bright stars next to each other in the sky, glowing above the two kids. Right now, there was no saying on how much Arnold and Helga loved each other, happy that they finally found someone to love, care for, and to never be alone with.

 _"I love you for who...you are~. You~u~ are my lucky star...I will love you now and fore~e~e~ver. I won't leave you e~e~ever~."_ But then Helga started to sing to Arnold and only Arnold. He smiled more at Helga ashe began to sing to her as well. But while doing so, Arnold felt like he was just walking to her somehow, but he and Helga didn't care about that, only each other.

" _I love you for who...you are~. You~u~ are my lucky star...I will love you now and fore~e~e~ver. I won't leave you e~e~ever~._ " As Arnold sang to Helga, they embrace each other as they looked up at the two bright stars while Helga rested her head on top of Arnold's head. But they looked at each as Arnold continued to sing, both looking at each other as Arnold meant every word.

" _I love you for who...you are~. You~u~ are my lucky star...I will love you now and fore~e~e~ver. I won't leave you e~e~ever~._ " And Arnold and Helga started to sing together as they started to dance together while doing so. Then they ran to a star near them as they grabbed each side of it, making the star into separate pieces, and they gave their piece of the star to each other.

But as they finished the last words of their song, they embraced once more while being one single star, never wanting to be apart again by anyone or anything e-. "Helga?!" Suddenly said a voice as it was Bob Pataki who was calling Helga from the bottom of the balcony.

Helga, who was standing close to her beloved on the balcony, just staring at each other lovingly, got out of her lovesick trance as she said to herself, "Bob!" She then quickly pushed Arnold down to the ground of the balcony so that Bob couldn't see him. "Coming Bob!" Helga said out loud, smiling nervously while having Arnold on the ground of the balcony still.

But then her beloved whispered to Helga. "Helga-" "Anold you have to leave now!" Helga whispered back as they both heard Bob yelling on where Helga was. She turned to Arnold and said, "Football Head, if he find you here-" "Helga...!" Arnold whispered suddenly, cutting off Helga as he stood regularly in front of her.

But then he looked nervously as he said, "H...Helga...! W-Will you...?" As he smiled at her, Arnold felt his lips tremble for what he was about to say to Helga, made his heart flutter and race madly. "M-Marry me...?" Arnold had on a loving half lidded gaze as Helga gasped a little and blinked in surprise, but then she swooned while looking at Arnold dreamily with a half lidded gaze as we-.

"Helga?" Bob said out loud, still curious on where she was, as Helga quickly got out of her dramily gaze and said, "I'm coming Bob!" Then she turned to Arnod with a loving smile and gaze, whispering to him, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes...!"

As the two blondes were about to kiss, they were interrupted as Bob said out loud, "Helga! What're you doing up there!" For as Bob was about to look up at the balcony to see his daughter, Helga quickly pushed Arnold low on the ground so he wouldn't be seen.

"Helga...!" Helga turned to Arnold as he continued to speak. "Meet me tomorrow at Friar Simmons's church. And there..." He then grabbed and kissed her hand lovingly as Arnold looked up back at Helga. "...we shall be wed my love." Helga sighed lovingly as she moved closer to Arnold, now feeling desperately to kiss him nonstop by how much love she felt for hi-.

"Helga! It's way past your bedtime!" Bob said as he sees Helga, and surprisingly not Arnold, as he looked impatient. "I'm coming now Bob!" Helga said out loud to him as she turned to Arnold and whispered to him with a smile. "Goodbye my love. It'll seem like a thousands years until tomorrow~...!" Helga then went down to the hidden stairs she made herself.

As Bob went inside the boarding house, Helga still was standing there outside and giggled a little as she and Arnold looked at each other with loving gazes. The Helga said to Arnold, to where he could hear her for he was leaning against the balcony, "Parting...is such a sweet sorrow." Arnold had a half lidded loving gaze once again by what Helga said.

She then planted a kiss on her three fingers of her right hand as she blew it at her beloved, and to Arnold, it looked like it was her star. And as it hit him on the forehead, Arnold sighed lovingly as he felt like he was falling. Arnold felt like he was in the air, no heaven, no clouds, well everything! Arnold just felt so happy that he has someone he loves and loves him back, he felt like he could do anything!

He started to giggle at what happened just now as he was suddenly now on the sidewalk and in front of the Patakis boarding house while looking at the sun rising, reminding him more of his love. He then sees Helga's head out on a window, guessing that was her bedroom window, and started to wave, and mostly throw and blew kisses, at Helga while walking slowly back to his side of the neighborhood.

Helga giggled at her beloved walking slowly home while giving her kisses, but then she heard Bob saying, "Helga! You wanna look your best for the big wedding today!" Helga gasped a little in surprise, as she almost forgot that it was today, for as she looked back to see her beloved, he was already gone.

Helga sighed in grief, not knowing what to do about her marrying Prince Wolfgang today, but remembering that she was also gonna marry Arnold, now the love of her life, Helga smiled in confidence at this as she got ready for today, for that today Helga was gonna marry Arnold, a Shortman.

To be continued...

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of AaHSWaK! (Yeah I know it's a long title but hey I tried! w) What do you guys think? What will happen next?...Ok I know you all watched the movie by now or something, but still though! What will happen in the next chapter? And tell me what you guys think of the first chapter! I don't own Hey Arnold!, Doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Melody here and this is the 2nd chapter of Arnold and Helga: Sealed With a Kiss!** **And if you guy's didn't found out yet, my first story, LpP, chapter six came out! As well as another chapter of ATSTR! Including a brand new story I've made during my whole second semester of school just for a 'short' Narrative Assignment!**

 **Go ahead and check them all out and leave a review! :)**

 **Anyway, I obviously don't own Hey Arnold! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I don't own the movie, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss, it belongs to Phil Nibbelink!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the day in the neighborhood continued, still being in the morning, all of the young Shortman boys were hanging out by Slausens, the only ice cream parlour the Patakis and The Shortmans share unfortunately to them both, that was at the edge of town and next to the ocean, and they were eating a different frozen treat they had in their hand.

They all talked, laughed, shared stories and whatnot, and yet, all of them still had nothing to do today except eating their different and sweet treat from the ice cream parlour. There was now silence between them except for the warm spring breeze flowing in the air.

But then there was chuckles from somewhere from one of the boys as they looked around to see who it was as the small bits of laughter continued. The boys finally turned to Sid, who was chuckling here and there. They all looked at the chuckling boy in confusion, wondering what their fellow Shortman found funny-.

"Ok guys! This one will _kill_ you! What is everyone's favorite day for ice cream?" He then held up his chocolate ice cream cone as the rest of the boys still looked at him in confusion. " _Sundae!_ Hahahaha! You get it?! Sunday and _sundae?!"_ Sid then laughed out loud as he had his free hand on his knee while he still sat down.

Sid then looked back at the guys as they started to sigh and rolled their eyes a little at the joke. Their fellow Shortman continued, "No? Ok ok ok! What did the janitor say when he jumped out of the closet? _'Supplies!'_ " Sid laughed again as the Shortman boys still looked at him with dull and annoyed looks.

He continued on laughing as Sid said to myself, while looking down to the ground he was sitting on, "That's so _funny!_ " He quickly looked around and he sees a man selling clams and other seafoods at his stand on the other side of the street. Sid smiled as he turned back to the other Shortman boys.

Why wouldn't the clam share his toys? Because, he was _SHELL_ fish!" He laughed even harder as the guys sighed again and shook their heads as they went back looking at their friend making jokes. Sid also sees some clothes in a bag from a Wellington walking down the other sidewalk across from them. Sid smiled more as another joke came to him.

"Hey hey hey! What did the model say when she got tangled up in fabric?" Sid then grabbed the collar of his shirt and put his head in it, put both of his hands on both of sides of his face, while he surprisingly held his ice cream in one of his hands, and said with a shaky smile, in a fake panic, and trying not to break into laughter while telling the joke, expression, "Felt! Feeeelllt! BwahahaHAHA!"

Sid laughed even harder as he said to the guys, "Oh man! I'm a comedic genius!" He laughed harder as Sid ran out of breathe and laid his back on the sidewalk while the rest of the Shortmans just looked at their fellow Shortman with dull looks, hoping that the bad jokes will end soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold..._

As Arnold was walking over to the church outside of the neighborhood, he was in a dark green tux and had on a green and blue flower in his vest pocket. Arnold walked inside as he looked around the church. It was a large building and it was dark. "Friar Simmons?" His voice echoed as Arnold kinda yelled out the Friars name, but there was no response.

"Uh... Friar Simmons?" He said, sounding unsure. Arnold started to walk more into the church while looking around the big room. But then he stopped as he was near the stairs, Arnold sees a light yellow glow. He started to slowly walk up the stairs, being cautious on what it was. And then the blonde boy heard voices. _Two_ of them actually.

As Arnold finally went up the stairs, he sees Friar Simmons putting some ingredients into a rusty old cauldron as a woman stood next to him, saying the words as Friar Simmons could say it back, and put more items into the big rusty pot. Arnold then recognized the woman. It was Madame Blanche, the potion maker!

The reason Arnold knew the older woman was because she was kind to his family. Even to Helga's family. Arnold then started to wave at the two adults a few feet away from him. "Friar Simmons...?" Arnold asked with a little smile while he waved a bit. He got the Friars attention as he complained in surprise, by the young boy suddenly being here.

Friar Simmons then accidentally slipped into the cauldron, a bright sunset color of smoke and flames coming out of the big pot. Arnold gasped in surprise at the reaction from the Friar. "Friar!" But then Friar Simmons climbed out of the pot as he coughed and choked a bit while he was covered in dark grey dust.

The Friar snorted, by how much smoke and dust was up his nose also when he accidentally slipped into the cauldron, causing Arnold to chuckle a little, but then he cleared his throat as he walked up more to the two adults. "Uh... Friar Simmons?" "Oh! Arnold my boy how are you?" Friar Simmons asked as Madame Blanche helped him out of the cauldron.

Arnold smiled more and started to blush as he said, "I'm in _love_ Friar!" The two adults looked at the boy in surprise until they smiled at Arnold, walking up him. "Ah very good Arnold! Very good!" "And who, is the lucky girl?" Madame Blanche asked as they both looked at the blond boy with intrigued eyes.

Arnold then had a half lidded gaze while smiling and blushing more as he responded back to the adults. _"Helga~!_ Of the _Pataki_ family~...!" Then Madame Blanche and Friar Simmons gasped while looking at Arnold in shock. Arnold looked at them in slight surprise, wondering what's got them so shocked.

Friar Simmons then said, "Y-You...You just..." Arnold couldn't help but giggle and blush a little while looking a bit bashful of him telling this out loud. "Wha?! Your _mad!_ " Friar Simmons and Madame Blanche suddenly said in unison as the two adults went back to the cauldron.

"Please! Friar Simmons! I ask only that you marry us!" Friar stopped in his tracks as he turned back to Arnold with a shocked look. ""What?! _Marry_ you? A Shortman and a Pataki?!" "Y-Yeahuh..." Arnold said nervously. "O-Oh your _mad!_ Insane!" Friar Simmons continue to go back to the cauldron. "Oh Friar please!" "Now I _know_ your mad!"

He then sighed in tiredness as Friar Simmons turned back to the young Shortman boy. "Can you imagine what would happen if I married a Shortman and a Pataki? Huh huh?" Arnold looked at the adult in slight surprise, until he hanged his head in sadness, saying, but when he said the last part, he looked back up at the Friar, "Please Friar. I _love_ her."

Friar Simmons looked at Arnold with surprise, not expecting so much sadness from the boy. He sighed as Friar hanged his head, trying to think on what to do. But then, Arnold and Friar Simmons heard some words being said out loud. It was Madame Blanche. She looked down to the cauldron with concentration, saying, "A Pataki and a Shortman. Huh."

She then reached into her bag, that was full of different ingredients and bottles full of potions and other substances, as Madame Blanche got out a piece of rock. She then cracked by the edge of the cauldron as what came out of the rock were two small and shiny gems, an emerald, and a sapphire. She made the two tiny jewels fall into the cauldron saying, "A Shortman and a Pataki."

Then suddenly, a sunset color fire came out of the big pot as Arnold and Friar Simmons looked at the cauldron in amazement, but then Madame Blanche see's two different colored figures as she surrounded it with her hands with focusness, and made the two colored smoke figures go up to view for the three of them. The blue colored smoke figure looked like Helga and the green colored smoke figure looked like Arnold.

The three beings in the church then sees more blue and green figures coming out of the cauldron as they heard the wedding march playing and they see Arnold and Helga kiss. The other blue and green figures all danced and cheered at the two, rejoicing. Friar Simmons examined the whole thing closely and said, turning to Arnold. "Huh... ok Arnold. I'll do it."

Arnold smiled and ran to Friar Simmons, now standing in front of him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Thank you Friar Simmons!" Friar Simmons and Madame Blanche smiled at the young boy being happy about Friar Simmons decision. "Maybe this marriage will bring peace to your two families after all." Madame Blanche said with a little smile.

But then there was a figure at the bottom of the stairs, which Madame Blanche, Friar Simmons, and Arnold didn't noticed, until, "Arnold...?" Said a distant voice. Arnold gasped, thinking that it was his love, as he quickly went to the top of the stairs as he sees Helga. She looked around the church curiously, wondering on where her beloved was, as she was carrying a dark blue satchel.

Helga wore but an ankle length light blue dress that had gold, pink, and even some purple shiny stitched roses as a design at the bottom and the sleeves were long. She also had on a flower crown that had pink, blue, and yellow flowers on them. On her feet, were simple white flats. And for her hair, her gold pigtails were up in her original hairstyle.

She then turned to Arnold and smiled and blushed at him instantly. And the same thing with Arnold as he immediately sees his love's beautiful face.

"Arnold~!"

"Helga~!"

Then the two kids ran to each other with happy and loving smiles on their lips. "Ah! And here she is now!" Friar Simmons said as he and Madame Blanche went to the top of the stairs, staring down at the two kids running towards each other, with smiles.

As Arnold and Helga continue to run to each other, the two blondes were just feeling really happy! So happy that not only they found and loved each other, but they were going to get married! _Married!_ Being together forever in love, in bliss, and in holy matrimony!

The two blondes were also not only happy that they were going to get married here for a few minutes or so, or that they were together, but they were so... well, so _attracted_ to each other! Both inside _and_ out! And Arnold and Helga just couldn't agree a _whole_ lot more than ever before!

How Arnold's cornflower hair were the beautiful gold wheat fields that Helga could practically run through them, how her beloved's eyes were as pure, kind, and gentle as ever, or how when he looks at her with those eyes and his half lidded gaze of his! But the best part that Helga loved about Arnold was that he went passed by her blustery side and loved the real her! Like Helga wanted in a guy!

She just couldn't resist such a boy!

And Arnold to Helga, Helga's hair was like the sun was setting, her eyes were like the beautiful ocean, how they were just like the beautiful hues and colors of the sea, along with the pink and gold of her bow and hair. Oh and the way Helga looks at Arnold, and with her eyes filled and just sparkling with real love and care for him. Like Arnold always wished that a girl would look at him in that way!

He just couldn't resist such a girl!

Arnold and Helga ran towards each other still with happy and loving smiles, their arms reaching out for one another, their love actually growing more. They felt so much bliss, happiness, excitement, giddiness, _LOVE_ , just running through their very cells, blood, veins, muscles, and minds by how much love and care they felt towards one another! So much _love_ that they could just... just...!

 _Gasp...!_

 _Thump!_

Suddenly there was two gasps of surprise from the two adults as Friar Simmons dropped a book, he would use for the wedding, a sorta loud thump on the ground. Madame Blanche and Friar Simmons just looked at the two kids in slight surprise.

Arnold's left arm was around Helga's waist, holding her close to him, as he had his right hand holding the side of Helga's face, gently holding her slightly blushing cheek. Helga had an arm wrapped around Arnold's neck while leaning down towards her beloved, bringing him closer to her, as she had he left hand holding the side of Arnold's face, too gently holding his blushing slightly cheek.

But the most surprising thing of all, to Madame Blanche and Friar Simmons, Arnold and Helga were kissing on each other's lips, even on each other's faces, nonstop, look liking that they never wanting to stop the loving affection and wanted to pour every emotion they've had for each other. The two adults still had their bodies facing the two kids as they eyed each other, not expecting this kind of reunion of Arnold and Helga.

"What should we do?" Friar Simmons whispered to the woman next to him. "We should probably stop them before they get too carried away." Madame Blanche whispered back as she cleared her throat and said out loud to the two kids, while both of them feeling a tide bit uncomfortable with the affections they were seeing from the two kids "You two can't uh... _wait_ till after the wedding?"

Arnold and Helga stopped the kisses with a small _mwah!_ as they intertwined their hands while looking at the the two adults, Arnold saying while nuzzling Helga's cheek, "But I love Helga with all my heart~!" Then Helga as she nuzzled back. "And I love _Arnold_ with all _my_ heart~!" They laughed a little as they continued the kisses, their hands now intertwined.

Madame Blanche sighed as she shook his head a little, then looking back at the two kids. "Look kids, I can see your in a hurry, I'll try to keep it quick." Friar Simmons said. Arnold and Helga heard this, quickly ran to the to the church hall, hand in hand, with happy smiles on their faces still, and pushing Friar Simmons out of there way, making him complain in surprise, and falling down on his back.

A few minutes later, the Organ was playing the wedding march as Arnold and Helga faced each other with happy smiles while blushing slightly, both of their hands intertwining, and Friar Simmons says, "And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."

Arnold and Helga then slowly leaned in and kissed gently and tenderly, both of their eyes closing, smiling a little into the kiss, and Madame Blanche and Friar Simmons looked at the two kids with smiles, happy that the two blondes were being finally married.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gerald, Sid, and the rest of the guy's..._

Hey guy's!" Mostly every boy jumped at the sound of Sid's voice being heard all of the sudden, as they turned to the chuckling boy with annoyed looks, and heard him say, while looking up to a pickle stand to see a pigeon flying above them. "If a pigeon flies over to a pickle stand, does that make it a _pickon?_ " Sid laughed out loud once again.

The Shortman boys sighed in annoyance again while covering their ears at yet another joke Sid just said as he continued on with the bad jokes. Sure they all could leave to go back home, but right now, all of the adult Shortmans were busy with a big meeting, so they didn't have anywhere else to go. "Wait wait wait! I got another one for you! What do you call a Pataki with one brain cell? _Gifted!_ "

Not fully covering their ears, they all started to chuckle and smiled a little at the Pataki joke. But as Sid tried out another joke, Gerald took over as he continued with the Pataki jokes. And besides, he always _did_ like to tease and make fun of the Patakis more than Sid and everyone else did in the Shortman family. "Oh you love that one? What do you have when a Pataki is buried up to his neck in sand?"

They all started to smile more, liking where this joke was going, as they all uncovered their ears. "Not enough sand!" They all laughed at the joke. But as Sid stopped his laughter, he accidently looked behind him, and sees a few Patakis looking at them with annoyed and angry scowls from a few yards away from them.

His face turned into slight panic as he nudged the other Shortmans, except for Gerald, as he did a gesture that some other people were here. The rest of the Shortmans looked over to where Sid was talking about, and they all went a little pale as well as a few Patakis were scowling at them in anger from afar.

Meanwhile, with a certain Shortman, "Wait wait wait wait! Do you know how to save a _drowning_ Pataki?" They all shook their heads and their hands in panic, wanting Gerald to stop with the Pataki jokes before anything else bad can happen to them. But, "No? _Good!_ "

Gerald laughed more as he laid back a bit while holding onto his stomach. The Patakis from a few yards away from them scowled a bit more at the Shortman making jokes about him. They then hear, "What is the difference between a slug and a Pataki?"

Gerald points at a dull green slug from a few feet away from them as he continued, "One is a tough-skinned terrestrial mollusk. And the other, is a _SLUG!"_ Gerald laughed out loud again as he continued on. "Wait wait wait wait wait! What do you call 500 dead Patakis at the bottom of the ocean?"

The young Shortman boys shushed him in a panic matter, wanting Gerald to stop with the Pataki jokes. But then of course, "No! A good _start!_ " Gerald hollered out with more laughter as he choked out between laughs. "Ohohoho mahahan! I'm juhust killing mysehehelf!"

Gerald continued to laugh out loud while holding his stomach again, but also his forehead, little tears at the corners of his dark brown eyes. The Shortman boys continued to look at Gerald with nervous and panic looks, but then getting the feeling that they'll be in _huge_ trouble sooner or later.

Meanwhile, the few Patakis from afar looked at each other and nodded, agreeing with one another that they'll attack the Shortman of boys soon, as a more Patakis were coming to the other Patakis bit by bit while continuing to scowl and create of their plan to attack the Shortman boy's, especially the one making jokes about them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga..._

After Arnold and Helga got married, they were out in the city, running with one another while finding things to do as a couple. But they were wearing black cloaks to stay undercover while being in the city. As Arnold and Helga started to look around the shops, they both hear upbeat jazz music from one of the big boarding houses. It was from the Wellington family!

Then they hear the music from inside the black and red large boarding house as Arnold looked over towards Helga and shook his wide head to the side, gesturing that both of them should go inside. Helga smiled at this and quickly nodded. They both laughed a little to themselves as they ran inside the boarding house.

The two blondes looked around while running to the source of the music as they see the hallway glowing with yellow lights to the side walls. And when they reached a faded colorful glass double door, they can barely see so many yellow colored lights, and people chatting, but mostly dancing and laughing.

Arnold and Helga opened the door to see that the upbeat jazz music was coming from the same band from last night at the Pataki party. They see adults and mostly kids dancing with one another. But the two blondes could also see all kinds of families at this party. Including Gammelthorpes, Horowitzs, Wittenberg's, and of course Wellington's.

Arnold and Helga smiled in awe and of course in excitement by how fun this looks as Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and wrapped an arm around her. Helga smiled more and blushed at this as she and Arnold started to sway a little to the trumpet, but mostly to the piano, part of the music while slowly moving towards the crowd of dancing kids and adults.

And as they continued to dance, Arnold spinned Helga 3 times, earning a few laughs from the blonde girl. But as a rhythmic and beat part came into the music, Arnold and Helga did some actions to the beat in sync. Like when they stop dancing and looked at each other, Arnold quickly kissed Helga on the cheek. Helga pretended to be surprised by the sudden action as she playfully punched him on the upper arm.

But thinking that it was a sign of playfulness, Arnold fell to the ground flat on his face, but he quickly got up and started to dance to the drums part of the rhythmic beat of the music. But as he danced to himself for a bit, Arnold accidentally tripped on one of his tied shoelaces, causing him to fall, and his eyes swirling by the painful contact to the floor.

Helga couldn't help but smirk more in amusement and chuckled a tiny bit by her beloved as she pretended to stomp over to him, acting like she was angry. Though she still tried to put on a fake scowl, Helga still somehow had on a smirk on her naturally pink lips.

When Helga went to Arnold, she picked up her beloved by the back of his collar with one hand, her other hand on her hip. Arnold looked at Helga with surprising eyes. Surprised, and yet mostly impressed and feeling more in love, that Helga was strong.

And to Arnold, he kinda wanted that in a girl, no matter what they were by their family or anyone or anything else. Arnold wanted a girl that's tough, strong of course, independent, and witty. But also smart, funny, cool, loyal, kind, sweet, sensitive, and of course beautiful. Yep, _definitely_ a girl Arnold would love and forever cherish.

Anyway, as Helga still held Arnold up, she quickly planted a passionate kiss on his lips, making Arnold smile happily after the kiss ended. Arnold quickly went to a nearby table and a few chairs, as he did some movements around and mostly on the objects, while the rhythmic and beat part of the music was still playing.

Like swinging and hanging onto the chairs and the table, dancing around and even sitting onto the chairs, and finally even under the table as Arnold smiled up at the golden haired girl, that he loved and adored so much, a few feet away from him.

Helga let out a few laughs, by how Arnold was being ridiculously funny, and cute of course, right now, as she regularly walked up to Arnold this time, her lips smiling in amusement. As Arnold quickly got up from under the table, just to see what Helga's reaction was, as he stood in front of her now.

Helga bend down, to Arnold's level, and kissed him on the cheek. Arnold's face went a little red with blush as he laughed a little, as Helga laughed along with him, by his reaction to the kiss, and mostly by how ridiculous they acted to make the other person laugh and smile, as Arnold dragged Helga to the dance floor.

When the upbeat music came back, the two blondes started to dance and sway to the music. Having fun to this point, and not focusing on anything or anyone else but each other of course, the yellow lights, that were being waved and turned through the entire party, aimed at Arnold and Helga only.

And as the two happy, and in love, kids continued to dance, Arnold spinned Helga, earning a cute laughter fest from her, and as he grabbed Helga's waist, the clip of both cloakes went undone, by the way the two kids were dancing. And finally, when Arnold grabbed Helga's waist, he dipped her, and the two smiling and blushing at each other, the music ending.

Right now, the two blondes didn't focus on anything or anyone else. Only each other as they continued to stare at the person they loved and cherished so much. Suddenly, as they were in their own little world, Arnold and Helga got out of it, and gasped a little as they turned to everyone around them.

They were all just... _staring_ at them.

But... why?

As Arnold and Helga looked at everyone on the dance floor curiously, wondering on what's with all the staring, Helga scowled slightly at everyone, a little annoyed with everyone staring, as she stood regularly on her feet, holding her beloved's hand. And before she could finish her response, "What's with the star-...?!"

"Oh look, A Shortman and a Pataki together...!"

Said the conductor from the band. But before any of the two blondes could respond to that comment, some people spoke up, also making comments, and if Arnold and Helga could've sworn, disgusting comments, at the two blonde couple. Comments like,

"A Shortman and a Pataki together!" " _Together?!_ " Said a mother and their child, the clothing on them were red and black, indicating they were in the Wellington family.

"It's disgusting!"

"Revolting!"

"I can't stand it!"

"It's an outrage!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"I'm mortified!"

"It's horrible!"

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"It's just not right!"

"Yeah a Shortman and a Pataki _together?!_ That's disgusting!"

Then everything, the ball room, and everyone started to circle around Arnold and Helga while the nasty and hurtful comments continued. The two blondes started to get scared. They both didn't understand! What was so shocking about them being together?! It didn't make any sense to them!

Arnold tried to hold his ground, but with everyone saying that him and Helga didn't belong together? He just couldn't do it! Meanwhile, Helga tried to be tough in front of everyone, but being made fun of of someone that she held close to her heart? She just couldn't do it either!

As the people in the ballroom continued the comments and words of hatred towards the blonde couple, Arnold and Helga embraced each other out of slight fear, not liking this once on what everyone was going to do to them. All they wanted was to spend time together, feel free to love each other, but this isn't how they planned to do so!

They _needed_ to get out of there somehow!

Then they made a break for it. Arnold and Helga started to run to the exit, but they were blocked by people starting to make fun of them more of them loving each other. As they both went to the entrance they came in earlier, Arnold and Helga felt some stuff being thrown at them. They turned to see of kids their age throwing food at them in disgust and anger, them saying,

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah! You don't belong here!"

"You disgust us!"

Arnold and Helga covered their heads as food continued to be thrown at them. They both continued to run to the entrance, but they were blocked by other kids. Kids that were older, that were in a grade up, and they all looked at the two blondes in anger.

Arnold was shield by his love, as Helga stood her ground, scowled at the older kids in anger, and had one of her fists in the air. "You better let us pass you idiots! Or I'll have Ol' Betsy talk to yo- yahh!" Suddenly, one of the bigger kids grabbed Helga by the collar. He looked down at the angry Pataki in anger.

As Helga thrashed around, she was trying to get out of the older kid's grip, but his grip was stronger. Helga growled at him with more anger. "You... You better let me go! Or I'll have to tell Bob Pataki about yo- ack!" He then started to choke Helga on the collar and making her stop breathing in air.

She then turned to her beloved, who was standing there in fear and concern, not knowing what to do. "A-Arnold! Go... o-on...! I'll be... f-fine!" Helga choked out as her ocean blue eyes glistened with tears. Tears of pain, tears of not breathing any air all of the sudden, and tears of fear by the older boy choking her.

Arnold's emerald green eyes widened in shock at the sight he was witnessing. A person... was hurting Helga. And Arnold... he loved Helga more than anything or anyone else ever! She was the only girl he ever loved and for to love him back! And now she was in pain. Pain by the people that they thought that him and Helga weren't meant to be together.

Then Arnold felt boiling anger running through his entire body. Angry and upset that some people would hurt the one person he loved and cared about the most. Arnold stomped over to the big kid that held his love and scowled at him. "Hyah!" Arnold said out loud as he punched the older kid in the stomach.

The bigger kid cried out in pain as he suddenly let go of Helga, who was about to pass out by breathing in no air. But as she was about to fall to the floor, Arnold caught her with concerned as he set Hega down to her feet, her coughing a little and tried to get air into her lungs, Helga's breathing became normal, and looked at her beloved in surprise on what he just did.

"F-Football Head... what did you do-?" "Helga come on there's no time! We gotta go!" Arnold said suddenly as he grabbed and held tight onto Helga's hand and both started to run out the exit. As the two blondes continued to run however, everyone started to chase them throughout the entire Wellington boarding house, continuing their words of hatred towards them.

Aside from thinking about what her beloved just did to make herself be free from the bigger kid earlier, Helga got an idea on how to get away from the people that were chasing her and Arnold. Helga started to lead into the run with Arnold, who was looking at her curiously, but went along with whatever she was doing.

As she see's the sunlight from outside on a hallway, Helga ran faster to the hallway, to where Arnold was almost literally dragged by Helga, and he could tell because his feet felt like they left the ground while he and Helga continued on running.

Meanwhile, everyone continued on following them, still throwing comments and mean words at the two while throwing random objects at them. But as they all went to the hallway the two blondes went to, they saw that they weren't there. But thinking that they ran outside, everyone continued to run down the hallway that led to outside. But as they were close to the door,-.

 _SLAM!_

Suddenly, everyone slammed against the door, for Helga slammed it right in their faces. As the adults quickly backed off against the door, they see the kids were still slammed against the door and now windows, and they could see Arnold and Helga laughing in amusement by how everyone inside looked.

Arnold then offered a hand to Helga, who happily took it, with a smile and a tint of red heat on his face, including Helga's face, and both of the two happy blondes now started to go walking down the street to the park to spend more time together for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _In the park..._

As Arnold and Helga were in hand in hand and were walking around the park to do something as a couple, they spotted a big cherry blossom tree. In the spring, it's very rare that a few cherry blossom trees grow in the city. But Arnold and Helga guessed that they were lucky to find one.

Anyway, when Arnold and Helga went up to the cherry blossom tree, they both see a person up into the branches. As the two blondes walked closer to the tree, Arnold and Helga jumped and gasped a little out of surprise, and heard, "What the heck?!"

Arnold and Helga walked further away from the cherry blossom tree quickly as they see a Gammelthorpe, the son of the king of the Gammelthorpes, Curly, jumping off of one of the big branches, and jumping out of the tree, and looked at the two kids with shock and disgust.

"A Shortman and a Pataki?! _HA!_ That's the most craziest and disturbing thing I've ever saw! That's even crazier than me! Speaking of crazy, time to release the animals! Mwahahahaha!" Then Curly ran off laughing maniacally while throwing his arms in the air, leaving Arnold and Helga looking at him with disbelief and shock.

Helga started to growled to herself in anger, her body barely shaking a little with her temper, as she had her head down, and her golden bangs covering her face. Arnold instantly noticed this and went to Helga for comfort. He then put a hand on Helga's shoulder if she needed comfort. "Helga, are you ok-?"

"Why do people have to _hurt_ us like this?!"

Helga suddenly yelled out loud in rage as her body shook more, causing Arnold to immediately take his hand off of Helga's shoulder, and with him looking at Helga with less surprise and more concern. But as Arnold was about to speak, his love continued. "Why is everyone in this stupid city so judgemental?!"

Arnold could hear Helga's voice sounding less angry and more in hurt as his love continued on speaking. "All I wanted was to spend time with you Arnold! Like how married couples are supposed to do! But _no!_ All we get is hurtful words and actions from everyone around us! Even the son of the King of the Gammelthorpes thinks were crazy being together! A _Gammelthorpe_ Arnold!"

She then turned to face Arnold as Helga kept speaking. "I want us to be together without everyone judging and criticizing us Arnold! I want to be with you without everything negative in this world to get in the way! I want _you_ to be with _me_ without everything negative in this world to get in the way! I...!"

Meanwhile, while Helga was talking, she grabbed her beloved by the shoulders, and faced him with plead and pain, no longer anger, in her eyes. And after she got done speaking, Helga hanged her head in sadness. "I-I don't... want to lose you Arnold...! I love you... s-so much and...-!"

And after Helga trailed off on her words, she faced Arnold once again, her hands still on his shoulder, but she was gripping onto them with hurt and and upset. Arnold looked at Helga with surprise and with even _more_ concern. Helga's face was no longer in anger, for her expression was a mixer of sadness and grief.

But what got Arnold most concern for Helga, was that her eyes were... glistening again. Glistening with... _tears_. Tears of sadness, pain, a little bit of anger, and of course grief. All of those emotions were... from everyone that hurt not only Arnold, but mostly Helga.

And if Arnold didn't know any better, he had a feeling that... this was the first time that Helga actually broke down like this. Even though Arnold never knew Helga for a long time, he knew that she was a tough, independent, witty, and smart girl.

Like earlier with one of the big kids at the Wellingtons party, how she reacted when Arnold got caught by Prince Wolfgang, and how Helga tried to hold back any angry or any other negative emotions towards the Prince while they 'danced' at the Patakis party last night.

And now, with Helga being so... broken like this, by the people in their city, Arnold felt... he felt his heart in so much pain, that it like it could break and shatter any second now. So much pain to see one of the people he loved and care the most be hurt and damaged, physically but mostly emotionally, by other people that live in the same city as Arnold.

It was practically _painful_ for him to watch this happen in front of his eyes.

As Helga started to cry a little, tears started to fall from her eyes while she had her head down again. "I love you Arnold, but... how...h-how are we gonna make this work...? I will be with you no matter what of course, but... what are we gonna do...?" Arnold inhaled a small breath of astounded by what Helga just asked him.

His love continued. "What are we gonna do with everyone still judging us Arnold...? How are we gonna be together with everyone in the way...? Especially from that stupid Prince Wo- gasp...!" Out of nowhere, Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga in a loving embrace, feeling like he never wanted to let go of his love, and his emerald green eyes closing tenderly.

Helga stood there in mild surprise while her beloved continued to hug her. But now thinking that this was a sign of comfort, she hugged Arnold back, tears continuing to spill from her eyes. The two blondes were now silent in their embrace under the cherry blossom tree, the gentle breeze still blowing in the air.

After a few good minutes of the comforting action, Arnold ended the hug, and reached up as he grabbed both sides of Helga's sorta wet face, due to the painful and upset tears of course. Helga looked at Arnold in surprise, but before she could ask on what her beloved was doing, Arnold started to speak first with a reassuring smile.

"Helga, don't think about what will happen in the future between us ok? Just worry about the now. And if something bad happens in the future, we'll get through it together alright? I love you no matter what happens to us." Helga looked at Arnold with surprise, but then frowned in sadness, thinking that something bad _will_ happen to them.

Arnold looked at Helga with concern again, realizing that his smile wasn't working to make his love feel better. But then he had an idea on how to make Helga happy and feel like her old self again. Arnold then started to wipe Helga's tears away gently while saying, "Come on... where's that smile that I love?"

Arnold asked and chuckled a bit playfully, but mostly with reassurance, as he continued to wipe Helga's tears away. Helga on the other hand, felt her face growing with warmth by the way her beloved was talking to her. But when Arnold asked her that question, Helga felt the corners of her lips curling up slightly.

Arnold smiled more at this as he continued on with his encouraging words. "Where's that beautiful, romantic, tough girl?" He asked Helga. Helga blushed on her face more as her lips slowly turned into a smile. Arnold started to blush a little as his smile grew into a tiny grin at Helga's, he never knew until now, cute reaction and expression.

He then used his tippy toes to bring his face closer to Helga's as he laughed a little while his eyes closed, including Helga, while having his forehead against her's. "Hehehe! There she is...!" The two blondes started to laugh to themselves at Arnold's words as they smiled and blushed at each other. Helga then cleared throat a bit and took one or two steps back.

She started to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and face, while saying, "Football Head, first off, no one has _ever_ made Helga G. Pataki cry before, and that's saying something considering everyone in the neighborhood are _afraid_ of me. And two,..." Helga walked back up to Arnold, bend down to his height, and kissed him cheek.

Arnold smiled and blushed a bit more by the small yet sweet affection from his love as Helga looked at him, still down to his height. "... thank you for making me feel better Arnold. And I love you too." She finished. Arnold's expression increased as he let out a small sigh, through his nose, of relief and happiness that Helga was her old self.

"Your welcome Helga." A few seconds past of the two blondes staring at each other lovingly, until Helga let out a sigh, and stood up regularly, went to the base of the cherry blossom tree, and sat down with her back laying against the base, still with the smile on her lips. "Well, we didn't came here to get all sad Arnoldo."

Arnold chuckled and blushed a bit, by what new nickname he was given by his love, and went to where Helga was sitting. After he sat down, Arnold smiled and blushed a bit more at Helga. "Your right Helga. We only came here to spend time together. And that's what... were gonna... do...?" Arnold's voice trailed off as he see's Helga getting out a little pink book from her dark blue satchel.

Helga looked at Arnold, curious on what happened to his words, until she smiled in amusement at her beloved's reaction. Arnold still looked at the book curiously, wondering what's in it, but mostly on why would Helga bring a book. "Ok Arnold, the reason I have this book is because... well, i-it's for... my poems."

Arnold just stared at Helga with surprise and yet with... awe. Helga... writes poetry? Helga writing poetry? Wow. Arnold really didn't take Helga for the literature type. But it was... pretty interesting to know. Now Arnold kinda wants to know on what types of poetry Helga writes. Maybe adventure? Horror? Or what about... l _ove?_

He then asked her kindly, scooching a bit closer to her out of interest and curiosity, "May I... listen to one Helga?". Helga instantly blushed a bit by the small amount of surprise closeness from her beloved. But she smiled a little as she said to Arnold, "Uh... sure whatever floats your boat Arnoldo. Let's see..." Then Helga paused as she looked through her pink book, trying to find a good poem to read for Arnold.

Then after a few moments of looking, from Helga, and waiting patiently, from Arnold, Helga successfully found a poem as she beamed with success. Arnold instantly took notice of it as he smiled at Helga, getting ready to listen to her poem that she, her beautiful, sarcastic, and tough self Arnold couldn't resist adding, made. Helga now cleared her throat a little and began to speak one of her poems out loud to her beloved.

"Cowlicks, like fields of yellow corn,

All the hours of a day,

I think and admire of the name I dare not say.

The boy with the emerald green eyes and cornflower hair,

My beloved, and my despair."

Helga finished as she turned to Arnold smiling, her smile loving yet nervous. Nervous because this was the first time she has shown one of her romantic poems to someone. But this was no 'someone'. This was Arnold Shortman. A boy she loved and cared about the second they both have first met on that magical and love filled night. But then, Helga looked surprised by what Arnold's reaction was to the poem she red.

He was just... smiling.

Arnold wasn't saying anything, doing anything, he was just had his body sitting next to hers against the base of the cherry blossom tree, his hands were just placed on the grass on each of his sides of his body, his football shaped head was slightly turned to the side facing Helga, his eyes were a little lidded and sparkling with love and admiration, and Arnold just continued on smiling at Helga.

Helga felt her blush on her cheeks growing at the way Arnold's eyes were, how they were half lidded and sparkling adoration and love for only her and her alone. Not to mention the small yet sweet, and Helga could've sworn, charming smile from her beloved just made her melt a little now.

But trying to stay focused on why Arnold wasn't saying anything, Helga said to Arnold, leaning towards him a little just to catch his attention. "Uh Arnold? Earth to Football Head. You the-? Mmm!" Suddenly, Helga's words were cut off, and suddenly leaned back a little, by none other than her beloved Arnold.

For when Helga was speaking, Arnold smile and half lidded gaze grew as he quickly leaned in and kissed his love, smiling a tiny bit into the kiss while he had a hand gently holding Helga's cheek, the other holding her hand. Helga now just sat there, stunned and in awe with love by this sudden kiss. But she kissed back as Helga closed her eyes tenderly, the same with Arnold, and her lips having on a small smile in the kiss also.

There was silence between Arnold and Helga, the quiet romantic atmosphere having a warm gentle in the air, and very few cherry blossoms, mostly petals than the flowers in general, continuing to fall. But then, there was a beautiful light pink cherry blossom falling down to Arnold and Helga. Then the flower ended up falling on top of Helga's head, but she didn't notice since she's so lost by this kiss she was in with Arnold.

And then slowly, Arnold and Helga slowly broke the kiss as they fluttered their eyes open, their different yet beautiful colored eyes locked once they stared at one another. Their eyes were now sparkling even more now that they took in their love's eyes. How they were like they're families colors, how they were different, and yet, they were the same in a way. And their just... so beautiful to stare at even.

But then Helga blinked two or three times as she suddenly pulled away the lock on her beloved's eyes while she turned her head away from Arnold, her clearing her throat now, "Uh... t-that was um..." she was now at a loss for words. Helga just didn't know what to say! Out of all the kisses they've had, they were always kinda fun yet passionate to have.

And yet,... _this_ one however, this was... amazing and loving. Arnold and Helga know that they've kissed a bunch of times today, and not to mention already giving their first kiss to someone they love, but this one felt like... it was their first. It just felt so... magical and had so much love, that all of that turned into a slow tender kiss, they couldn't help but think and feel of this as their first ever kiss now.

"Nice Helga. The kiss was... it was nice." Arnold kinda finished with a smile, since he was still distracted by the kiss and the poem, as Helga looked back at him with a sorta surprised look. But then she smiled and blushed at him as Helga said back to her beloved, "Yeah, it... really _was_ nice. Anyway, that was my poem and-." But then, Helga was again cut off.

Because Arnold was leaning in more towards Helga, making her confused and now a little weirded out, though her heart was beating and her cheeks were flushing a little. How come Arnold's acting like this? Was it because of the kiss they both shared? Was it because of Helga's poem? Maybe it was both? What if it was something else? What could Arnold be doing right now thou-?

Then Arnold was using his hand to reach the top of Helga's head, making Helga more confused now. "Uh Arnold? What are you...-?" Then her words came to a stop once again, but by her own will. Because Arnold had his face really close to her's, but he didn't notice since he was too focused on the thing on top of Helga's head. Helga blushed red at this sudden closeness from Arnold, staying silent for she was that much in shock.

But Arnold pulled himself away from Helga as he smiled at her, now showing her the light pink cherry blossom to her by holding it by the sorta long stem of it. Hlega looked surprised by this. But thinking of something else, she asked Arnold, "Hey uh Arnold? What was up with that... kiss that you gave me? Not that I'm complaining of course."

Arnold perked up by the mention of the kiss they've both shared as he scooched an inch away from Helga now. "Oh... uh well I... was just... when you red that poem to me, I just... wanted to do it and that I love you so much and when you red that poem to me, you sounded so loving and passionate, I-I just wanted to kiss you and-"

"Alright Arnoldo I get the gist. You were in awe by my poem and the way I red it, you wanted to kiss me. Not that it was it was a bad idea or anything, but... it really was nice. The kiss I mean." Helga said with a small giggle, her blush growing a little while she eyed down the book she held. Arnold let out a small chuckle through his nose. "Yeah, it... really was. Anyway, is it alright if I listen to another one?"

Helga was now a little taken back by what her beloved asked of her as she looked at Arnold with surprise. "You... really want to listen to more of my poems?" Arnold smiled more as he now scooched a little closer to Helga again. "Of course, I wouldn't kiss you if I thought that your poems are bad Helga. I would love to listen to more of them. If you would like to though it's your choice and-."

"What? No Arnoldo, I would love to read more to you. And besides, I've been meaning to look back at my old poems." Arnold smiled more as he now sat next to Helga, who was continuing to find a new poem to read to her beloved. After a few seconds of looking, Helga found another good one as she said to her beloved, "Now this one, I... actually made last night. Right before I went outside to my balcony."

Arnold smiled more and started to blush, so did Helga, at the mention of last night. Now Helga was reciting her poetry to Arnold as Arnold continued to listen and admire the poems from his love. But then, Arnold noticed something about Helga. She was reading one of her poems, but it was... the way she looked.

Helga was having her head down a little while her eyes aimed at the small pink book in her hands, her lips were moving as she continued to recite more of her poems to Arnold, a faint blush were onto her cheeks, her hair was gently moving by the small amount of breeze in the atmosphere, and her ocean blue eyes were half lidded with love and passion as she continued to read.

Arnold was now practically _spelled_.

Spelled by the way Helga looked right now, the way she was speaking, the way her facial features stayed beautifully, and not to mention the scenery they were both in! And Arnold could've sworn Helga was glowing brightly yet warmly. It must've been the sun, but Arnold didn't barely thought of it as he was continuing to fall for this beautiful sight next to him!

But,... there was... something missing. Something was actually missing in this scene with Helga looking naturally beautiful. Arnold started to think on what was the thing that was missing as the cherry on to- Wait a sec. Arnold now had an idea to make Helga's look more beautiful. Then he starting to plan his idea into his head and getting ready for it.

Meanwhile, when Helga just finished one of her poems to Arnold, she said to Arnold while she closed her book, "Well, I don't know about you Arnold, but I'm getting kinda hungry. Do you want to head for Slausens and get a ice cream?" She then looked over to her beloved as Helga sees Arnold getting up. But instead of standing, Arnold was now standing on his knees.

Helga was now confused on what Arnold was doing. "Uh... Football Head? What are you doing?" She asked. Arnold didn't respond back as he now trying to grab something from behind him. Helga continued to see Arnold doing this as she was now curious on what was Arnold doing as she just sat there, waiting on what Arnold could possibly be doing. Until Arnold went over to Helga as he smiled at her.

But Arnold suddenly showed the cherry blossom he grabbed from behind him to Helga. Helga now looked at him with more confusion, curious on what he was up to. Arnold then moved a little closer to Helga as he put the flower on her ear as he took a knee step back. Arnold now was smiling more, blushing a faint bright red on his cheeks by what Helga looked like now.

Helga was only sitting on the grass while her back was no longer against the base of the cherry blossom tree, her arms were at her side, amd she continued to stare at him with confusion, though a single strand of golden hair was out of place as Helga didn't noticed it barely blowing in her face, but she was that curious on what was up with Arnold rather than that.

Arnold couldn't help but chuckle a little as he went to Helga and carefully reached for Helga's forehead as he pulled the soft, silky, golden strand out her face and placed it behind her ear, between the back of her ear and her head. Arnold now had his hand holding his love's cheek gently as Helga looked surprised by what Arnold was doing, her instantly blushing to her cheeks again.

She could see her beloved tilting his head to the side as he smiled a little goofy like at her, his cheeks turning a little red as well, and his eyes were sparkling with love and admiration. "Hehe... so cute." Arnold just said out loud to Helga, not realizing on what he just said to her as his lovesick gaze was still on his face.

Then all of a sudden, Helga looked in complete shock as her blush grew so much to the point it was like her face was on fire. She instantly turned her head away from Arnold as her blush grew more, and her blush was that bad to the point that _actual heat_ was coming off of her face now. But Arnold blinked a few times as he looked at Helga with curiosity and worry.

"Helga? Are you ok? What happened?" He asked. The truth was, Arnold actually didn't know what just happened to him. All he knew was that he was too busy thinking of Helga, how she is, and how her beauty was, to the point he actually didn't remember on what happened between him and her.

Helga, who was trying to calm herself down because for the simple fact that Arnold just called her cute, perked up at her beloved's question. She then turned to him and said, her blush still there on her face, "You...Y-You called me... _cute_ Arnold." But suddenly, "Hm? No I didn't." Arnold replied back. Then Helga's eyes widened a little now. "Yes... you _did_ Arnold."

Arnold was now thinking over on what just happened between him and Helga But then after a few seconds, Arnold suddenly surprised as he looked down to the ground while his hand was raising up to his face to cover his mouth, his entire face a bright scarlet now, and his eyes went wide. Helga barely looked at Arnold with surprise now, knowing that Arnold knew what happened between them.

But she heard from her beloved, Arnold slowly facing her, "S-Sorry Helga, I never meant to call you... c-cute like that. It's just that your very pretty, especially when you were reading your poetry to me. B-But there was something missing with the way you looked and then I put the flower in your ear and I just couldn't help but say that you were cute and you really _are_ cute and-!"

Arnold instantly stopped talking as he was quiet for a second or two, until he groaned a little while he covered his red embarrassed face with both his hands. "Ugh... I just said it again didn't I? I'll just... stop talking now." Helga was now silent with the way Arnold was acting. But then, she spoke up. "It's just that no one has actually never... c-called me cute before Arnold. That's why I was surprised."

Her beloved perked up by this as he faced his love with astoundment. "Wait really?" "Yep, not a single soul has called me that." But then, Helga looked down a little to the ground, her rubbing her wrist a little. Her unibrow furrowed with embarrassment yet with shyness as she looked back at her beloved. "But... do you _really_ think I'm cute?" Helga asked.

Arnold had his eyes widen a little as he said to her, "What? Of course I do! And like I said, your beautiful too!" Helga help her cheeks turning warm with color by Arnold calling her now beautiful. But she laughed a little as she turned her head away from her beloved, having on a small sad smile. "Your just messing with me. As if you would ever call me beauti- whoa!"

Suddenly, Arnold brought Helga close to him as he placed her in front of him, turning her around, and her back was facing him now. They both now sat down as Arnold was going through his tux real quick. Helga was just surprised by what Arnold did just now as she turned her around to see what he was doing now.

"Uh Arnold? What are you doing?" She asked. Arnold didn't reply as he continued looking through his tux. But after at least a minute of searching, Arnold successfully found the item he was searching for. He then showed it to Helga as Arnold's expression was happy yet reassuring. Helga then looked down to what her beloved had in his hands.

It was... a _comb?_

Helga blinked a few times out of bewilderment, kinda confused on what Arnold will be doing with a comb of all things. But then, Arnold gently turned Helga's head forward, making her vision no longer see her beloved. "I'm just trying to prove a point Helga. Just relax and you'll understand why." Arnold said, answering Helga's question from earlier.

Helga just looked confused, not getting on what her beloved meant. But then, she shrugged a little as she continued to look forward. "Well, alright then. I'm ready to let you make your point. Though I don't get it on why you would be using a comb just to only make your poiIIINT!"

Then out of the blue, Helga suddenly felt something going through one of her pigtails as the sensation of it brought chills up and down her spine while her heart beated out of her chest. She even felt her cheeks suddenly really warm by the feeling. That's when something clicked in her head.

She turned around only to see Arnold no longer holding one of her pigtails as he smiled at her reassuringly. But then Helga turned back around as she said, "S-So _this_ is what you meant by... m-making your point. But why brushing my hair though?" She stuttered. It's just that no one has never brushed her hair before so it was surprising.

And _more_ surprising that someone Helga loved the most was doing it.

Arnold smiled more as he started to brush the same pigtail again, but gently and slowly, only to admire the soft silk that his love's hair. "You'll find out later on Helga. Just relax and... let me do the work ok?" Helga's blush grew more by the words from Arnold. "Uh... y-yeah ok. I can do that. In fact, being relaxed is my specialtyYYYYY!"

Then Helga sorta squeaked and shrieked as she felt one of her beloved's hands going through the same pigtail he was brushing. Arnold then frown a little with concern by Helga's reaction. "Helga, if you don't like this and feel uncomfortable, I can stop if you want and we could-." "What? No!" Helga interrupted Arnold as she turned to him. Arnold jumped a little as he looked kinda surprised at Helga.

"Arnold, don't get me wrong it feels weird, but.." Then Helga smiled and blushed as she looked down a little in a shy way. She then started to giggle as her smile and blush grew. "... it felt nice. Like really nice Arnold. And its that no one's ever brushed my hair before. But still, you can just... keep brushing my hair Arnold." Helga now turned forward as her blush and smile grew a bit more.

Arnold now smiled a little at his love's words as he asked, "Did it... _felt_ really nice Helga?". Arnold asked that question because he just wanted to make sure Helga wasn't lying to make him feel better. Plus, Arnold asked the question in a kinda happy way. And right now, he actually did like to brush Helga's silky thin, that shined like pure gold mind you, hair.

Helga giggled a little as she smiled, blushed, and closed her eyes a bit in a sorta bashful and kinda giddy way. "Yep. Yep it did." Arnold noticed that Helga was waiting for him to brush her hair again as he smiled and blushed in admiration at the way Helga looked right now. Arnold now continued to brush Helga's hair.

But Arnold instantly heard Helga trying to contain her giggles and shivers by covering her mouth a little. And right now, Arnold actually... really liked to hear Helga giggling. It was so sweet and tremendously cute, Arnold wanted to hear it now. He barely laughed himself as he said to his love, "Helga, if you need to giggle, I don't mind. All I just want you to do is relax ok?"

He now could see Helga barely humming back as a response and as Arnold started to brush the other pigtail for the other one was done being brushed, Helga giggled and her back shivered a little by her other pigtail being brushed. Arnold smiled at this as he continued to brush his love's hair. But Helga suddenly leaned forward a bit quickly as she let out a... _chirr_ and yet she tried to _keep it in?_

Arnold now just sat there with surprise as he sees Helga covering her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment, and her face a bright shade of red. Feeling worried now, Arnold put down the comb, got up from the ground, and now sat in front of Helga. "Helga, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, his voice full of concern for Helga.

Helga looked up at Arnold as her red face cooled down a little. "I-I...I'm fine Arnold. It was just... ok, _that_ was unexpecting." She mumbled to herself. But being really quiet out here in this area of the park, Arnold heard Helga correctly. "Wait, unexpectingly _how?_ " he asked her. "It was... unexpectingly _nice_. Like... _really_ nice." Helga said as her lips suddenly had a small smile, her cheeks barely flushed again.

Arnold was now slowly standing up and walking behind Helga now from where he sat before, him asking her, his tone full of wonder yet to him, a hint of intrigued, "Soooo,... I _didn't_ hurt you?". Helga now looked calm as she sat straight again, her face barely red now. "No, it was just... it felt reallyYYYY!" Then Helga was cut off by Arnold once again.

For he was using his fingers to brush through Helga's hair. Arnold even mainly went through Helga's scalp a little, just to brush Helga's pigtails again and again, as he barely massaged the base of every single piece of hair on his love's head. Helga reacted quickly as her back arched and stiffened, including the rest of her body.

But she suddenly twitched a little on some parts of her body, mainly her back and her arms. Then out of nowhere, Helga started to hum, chirr, and even purr in complete pleasure by her hair being brushed by the love of her young life. Arnold chuckled a little at the cute and sweet sounds Helga was making as he suddenly had an idea to make Helga feel more relaxed now.

Arnold used his right hand to reach and grab Helga's right hand as he intertwined his with her's, gently holding it, and he could see Helga feeling more relaxed now. But feeling totally lovesick now, Arnold leaned forward to the right side on where he held his love's hand, and he was now hugging Helga, his hand barely brushing with one of her pigtails, for he now twirled and played the end of it, now.

Helga shakingly sighed at Arnold doing all of this as she felt so much love for Arnold while her sounds of delight continued. Arnold's smile turned a little goofy as he said, well barely since he too felt so much love and he was completely lovesick now, nuzzling and even cuddling with Helga while he was continuing to play with the end of one of Helga's pigtails, "Your so cute Helga. You... r-really are.".

Arnold sees Helga's lovesick look growing as she suddenly swooned and hugged his lower arm, his upper arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. Now Arnold and Helga were hugging and even now cuddling with each other as they looked at one another with loving gazes.

They were that in love to where no words to describe on how they felt for each other. Then Arnold leaned in towards Helga's face as he slowly closed his eyes, ready to kiss his love. And Helga too leaned in towards Arnold's face as she slowly closed her eyes, ready to kiss her beloved.

Then closer.

And closer.

And close-.

"Oof!"

Suddenly, Helga complained as her face, mainly her lips, were just inches away from Arnold's by an object suddenly hitting her on the side of the head. They both got out of their lovesick states as Arnold blinked a few times and sees what object was thrown at them, well mostly Helga, to what stopped them from about to kiss again.

It was a rolled up newspaper! But Arnold didn't payed attention to that as he went to Helga with worry, who was scowling and feeling annoyed on who threw the newspaper. "Helga, are you ok?" Arnold asked. "I'm fine Arnold, but I swear, whoever threw this...this..." Helga was now looking around on what object hit her.

Helga's scowl grew, as well as her anger, as she got up from the grassy ground and went towards the newspaper. "...this newspaper, they are going to get i-!" "Helga wait! Look!" Arnold abruptly said to Helga, cutting her off, as he pointed on what was on the newspaper. Helga looked at the newspaper as she sees a painted symbol on it.

It was from Prince Wolfgang!

And as Arnold and Helga looked at it, Helga unwrapped the newspaper, and on the front page, the large bold words said, 'Prince's Bride Stolen By A Shortman!'. Arnold and Helga gasped as they continued to ready. Then they oth felt a bit on edge when they red on what the Prince said, 'If I _ever_ find Arnold Shortman, he'll be _dead!_ '.

Arnold and Helga looked at each other with worry as they quickly gathered up their stuff. And after they both grabbed their things, Arnold and Helga each held onto each others hand, looked around them to make sure no one was near them, and ran off to somewhere else where no one, not even the Prince, will find them both.

But behind the fence of the left side of the park, Prince Wolfgang and his goons looked at the two blondes run off with each other. Sir Ludwig looked at the Prince with unsure as he and the others kept quiet, trying not to let out a single sound out of their bodies and/or mouths.

Because Prince Wolfgang scowled at Arnold and Helga with rage, his eyes glowing with hatred, and his hands clenched into fists with fury while they even shook with anger. And what's worse, to show most of his anger to those around him, Prince Wolfgang's face grew red, and he was growling so much, with anger. But all of his anger were to Arnold and Helga as they were now out of sight.

To be continued...

* * *

 **There you go everyone! Today is my last day to use my laptop and I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though you guys haven't red it yet which I REALLY recommend you all would! T-T** **Anyway, what did you all of this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know in a review and/or message!**

 **Obviously, I don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope to make you guys more chapters very soon since this is the last thing I'm posting for now!**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


End file.
